


Petricor

by ezis



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezis/pseuds/ezis
Summary: Petricor: Distintivo aroma que acompaña a la primera lluvia tras un largo período de sequía.





	1. Punto de partida

Raoul nunca fue un fanático de las mañanas. De hecho cuando era más joven, porque se repetía que todavía lo seguía siendo, despertarse antes de las 11 am le parecía un sacrilegio, una especie de tortura que todo el mundo parecía estar dispuesto a aceptar. Pero claro, los años pasan, las etapas terminan, y cuando te haces mayor hay obligaciones que cumplir.

Siempre dijo que una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su trabajo era poder manejar sus propios horarios. Al ser fotógrafo él decidía con quién trabajar y si aceptaba o no la propuesta. Aunque a lo largo de los años también debió hacer cosas que no le gustaban. Las cuentas no se pagaban solas.

Ahora las cosas estaban más tranquilas, mucho más estables que al comienzo de sus veintes cuando había decidido que la fotografía era lo que más le gustaba y no sólo como hobbie, si no que podía vivir de ella. Fue un poco atolondrado, tal vez dejar su trabajo estable de un día para el otro no fue la mejor decisión. Se ha dado cuenta viéndolo en retrospectiva, pero en ese momento se sintió libre, aunque no por primera vez.

Ya con treinta años recién cumplidos podía decir que era feliz. Mirando hacia atrás, se sentía satisfecho con todas las decisiones que había tomado en su vida, hasta con las equivocadas que le permitieron aprender a pesar del dolor.

Por eso, cuando la segunda alarma (que siempre ponía por si acaso apagaba la primera y seguía durmiendo) sonó, no pudo evitar quejarse internamente un poco por la decisión más importante que había tomado en su vida, causante de tener que madrugar. El rubio renegó un poco aún con los ojos cerrados antes de girarse, deslizó su mano sobre el lado vacío de la cama y suspiró al recodar por qué estaba solo. Otro viaje de negocios, ya estaba empezando a cansarse un poquito.

Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo, esta vez para tomar el móvil que continuaba sonando sobre la mesita a todo volumen en la habitación. Desactivó la dichosa alarma y se sentó frotándose los ojos, dispuesto a ser un ser humano funcional. Aunque de verdad ¿las 7 am? No le parecía un horario normal, la gente estaba loca.

Se levantó, muy a su pesar no le quedaba otra, dirigiéndose a la habitación que estaba justo enfrente de la suya. Desde la hendija de la puerta, que habían acordado dejar entornada por la noche para que ingresara la luz del pasillo, el pequeño bulto bajo las mantas dormía tan pacíficamente que le daba muchísima pena tener que despertarla. Pero debía hacerlo. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, ingresó. Debía ser un adulto responsable.

Un padre responsable. Pensó sonriendo.

— Mi amor — acarició suavemente la cabeza de la niña — Ya es hora de levantarse.

— Pero tengo sueño papi — se quejó finalmente bostezando luego de refunfuñar un poco.

— Y yo — no pudo evitar reír bajito — Pero hoy empiezas las clases ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Empiezo el cole? — preguntó entusiasmada, de repente estaba más despierta que nunca.

— Claro.

Con una sonrisa enorme que le ocupaba toda la cara, la niña de apenas tres añitos le tendió los brazos, esperando que su padre la lleve a upa hacia el baño como acostumbraban cada vez que la despertaban.

La faceta de padre es una que siempre había soñado, incluso desde su adolescencia cuando no sabía ni quién era él mismo. Él sabía que sería padre. Era una certeza. No sabía ni cuándo ni cómo ni con quién, pero lo sería. Lo que nunca se imaginó es que iba a ser igual de complicado que maravilloso. Aunque el simple hecho de tenerla allí en su vida ya era más que suficiente para que valga la pena todo lo demás. Hasta tener que despertarse a las 7 am.

La preparó, vistiéndola y peinándola como pudo, e hizo un desayuno a duras penas decente. Empezar una rutina totalmente nueva estando solo para todo no estaba siendo la mejor experiencia. Las tostadas que se preparó para él se le quemaron y la leche para la niña casi le hierve. Pero no pasaba nada tenía todo bajo control, se repetía, a pesar de la situación estresante. Sabía que las cosas serían así y él había estado de acuerdo. No podía reprocharle nada a nadie.

Con ambos y todas las cosas ya sobre el coche el catalán repasaba mentalmente no estarse olvidando de nada. Al desviar su mirada al reloj de su muñeca arrancó bruscamente luego de ver la hora, tenían que estar en la escuela en quince minutos si no quería que su hija llegara tarde el primer día. Más que por ella que ni se enteraría era por él, a quién quería engañar. Odiaba la impuntualidad, no podía con eso.

Aparcó justo a tiempo enfrente de la puerta. Bajó a la niña de su sillita y, haciendo malabares por tener más cosas que manos para sostenerlas, llegó justo a tiempo. Suspiró en cuanto cruzó el umbral, largando todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones y por fin pudo relajarse. Acompañó a la niña hasta la puerta del salón. Por ser el primer día les dejaban ir a los padres hasta allí para tomarles una foto si querían y asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Y Raoul por supuesto que quería, no dejaría pasar un día tan especial sin un recuerdo fotográfico que guardar. Su niña estaba creciendo y no quería olvidar ni un solo paso.

En cuanto se aseguró de que la pequeña estaba bien y luego de repetirle unas diez veces que cualquier cosa que necesitara le dijera a la maestra que ella lo llamaría y él estaría ahí al instante, decidió por fin irse tranquilo. Bueno, tranquilo es una forma de decir, porque tener a su hija lejos por tantas horas a cargo de una desconocida le ponía un poco de los nervios. Un poco nivel Raoul. Y eso era bastante. A veces era un poco exagerado.

_¿Qué tal la mañana amor?_

Sonrió al ver el mensaje del moreno en su teléfono mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. Hace unos días se había ido de viaje por trabajo y, aunque solía hacerlo muy a menudo últimamente, no podía evitar echarlo mucho de menos.

_Un poco caótica como siempre pero todo bien_

_¿Y Luna? ¿Se ha quedado bien en el cole?_

_Mejor que yo jajaja_

_Ya hasta se ha hecho amiguitos en 5 min_

_Eso es porque eres un exagerado._

_Tranquilo, va a estar bien._

_Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo_

_Y si le pasa algo?_

_Relájate, la cuidarán bien y si algo pasa te llamarán._

_Lo sé_

_Te echo de menos, cuando vuelves?_

_Antes del fin de semana estoy allí._

_Te dejo que tengo que irme a trabajar. Tranquilo ¿sí?_

_Lo intentaré_

_Te quiero_

_Y yo. A los dos._

Suspiró. Sería una larga semana. No sólo por tener que encargarse de todo él si no porque los días se le hacían un poco eternos cuando se quedaba solo en casa con Luna. Echaba mucho de menos a su marido.

A pesar de que el final del lunes no fue mejor que su comienzo, el martes fue un poco menos caótico dejando de lado algún que otro contratiempo tonto. El miércoles se levantó optimista y creyó que por fin remontaría el resto de la semana cuando no le costó tanto despertarse. Sin embargo, cuando subió la persiana se fue un poco a la mierda su buen humor. Estaba nublado. Pintaba que la lluvia vendría pronto. Y salir de casa en un día lluvioso con una niña de tres años no era la mejor de las combinaciones. Sobre todo si pretendes mantener el auto en condiciones y no lleno de barro hasta en los lugares menos pensados.

Siguió la misma rutina a la que estaba intentando que se acostumbre poco a poco la pequeña. Y cuando no se le quemaron las tostadas por primera vez en la semana realmente comenzó a creer que, a pesar de la lluvia, tal vez no sería un mal día. Pero una vez más, estaba equivocado.

Cuando regresó al auto después de dejar a la niña, esta vez sin insistirle tanto en que avisara cualquier cosa que le pasara (de verdad ¡jura que fueron sólo tres!), se encontró con el neumático de delante junto a la puerta del conductor deshinchado. Por supuesto que tenía que pasarle justo hoy que tenía una sesión de fotos en menos de una hora. Sólo rogaba que la lluvia no se desatara antes de que estuviera a resguardo. Lo único que le faltaba era tener que volver a casa a secarse y cambiarse, ahí sí que no llegaba.

— Disculpa — interrumpió una voz desconocida a su espalda — ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Cree que tal vez que estuviera medio luchando con el neumático de gran tamaño tuvo algo que ver con la oferta.

— Me vendría bien la verdad — respondió mientras lo apoyaba en el suelo prestando atención por primera vez a quien tenía a su lado.

Se observaron por un momento. A Raoul le sonaba muy conocida esa cara, muy bonita para qué va a mentir, estaría casado pero tenía ojos. Sin embargo no podía recordar de dónde y tampoco lo intentó demasiado. No tenía tiempo que perder.

— Venga déjame que lo hago en un segundo.

E increíblemente fue así. Increíble para el rubio que solía tardar una eternidad en cambiarlo. En cinco minutos ya estaba listo para irse.

— Bua, más que ayudarme lo has hecho todo tú. Lo siento.

— No pasa nada Raoul — respondió el moreno riendo.

El catalán lo miró entre sorprendido y asustado. ¿Por qué aquel desconocido sabía su nombre?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Ay perdona es que seguro ni te acuerdas de mí. Pero es que tú estás igual — estaba un poco sonrojado. Cómo había dado por hecho que el rubio se acordaría de él después de tantos años — Soy Agoney, íbamos juntos al instituto.

Le aclaró lo último por las dudas. Tenía que dejar de dar las cosas por supuestas. ¡Qué vergüenza!

— ¿Agoney?

— Sí, ib-

— Hala has cambiado un montón. ¿Qué tal? — preguntó entusiasmado.

— Oh, ¿te acuerdas de mí? — le hizo ilusión saber que no había sido el único que lo recordaba.

— Claro, ¿cómo no voy a acordarme? Si nos separábamos a penas para ir al baño — recordó entre risas — Sólo que no te he reconocido, con esa barba... que cambiado estás.

— Bueno... tú no has cambiado tanto. Te reconocí en seguida.

— No sé si eso es bueno o malo...

— Te mantienes bien eso es bueno...

Sus ojos se conectaron, recordando tiempos pasados. Pero el pequeño silencio creado se rompió casi al instante.

— ¿Y qué haces por aquí? — preguntó el moreno.

— ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? ¿No te habías vuelto para Tenerife cuando terminamos el bachillerato?

— Claro. Pero ya sabes, las vueltas de la vida me trajeron de nuevo a Barcelona.

Ambos soltaron una leve risita. El dorado de sus ojos se encontró con café de la contraria y un fuerte viento tormentoso le recordó al rubio que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a la sesión de fotos que tenía pactada.

— Lo siento, me encantaría seguir hablando pero tengo que irme a trabajar — dijo un poco apresuradamente — Gracias por la ayuda.

— No es nada, de verdad — le restó importancia — Adiós, ya nos veremos por ahí.

— Ya nos veremos — repitió las palabras del canario mientras subía al coche.

— Suerte — llegó a oír justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que acababa de pasar se puso en marcha rápidamente. Y pudo sentir, incluso con las ventanillas altas, el olor a tierra mojada que anuncia la llegada de una tormenta después de un largo tiempo sin llover invadiendo sus sentidos.


	2. Los años de mi vida

Jueves. La alarma sonó un día más a las 7 am. A penas cuatro días dentro de aquella rutina y Raoul ya sentía que le explotaría la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo un poco loco. Necesitaba que su marido volviese en ese instante.

Una vez más las corridas de todas las mañanas. Una vez más que llegaba justo a tiempo para dejar a Luna en clase. Afortunadamente aquel día no debía trabajar por lo que el rubio pudo salir mucho más tranquilo del establecimiento decidido a realizar la compra y así poder aprovechar la mañana. Sabía que el moreno volvería, a más tardar, al día siguiente y quería sorprenderlo preparándole algo que fuera de su agrado para la cena. Aunque podía no ser así, no sería la primera vez que no cumplía con sus promesas. Esperaba que esa vez fuera cierto, estaba saturado de la cansadora semana y quería relajarse un poco el fin de semana y sabía que estando sólo con la niña no lo haría demasiado. Al menos no todo lo que le gustaría.

Intentó ser lo más productivo posible a pesar de caerse del sueño que cargaba aquel día. La verdad es que se debía a los cuatro días seguidos despertándose tan temprano cuando no había podido, ni uno sólo, dormirse antes de las dos de la madrugada y descansar al menos seis horas. Pero también, y podría casi asegurarlo, tenía mucho que ver con la ausencia tan notoria de Rodrigo.

Los viajes siempre fueron un factor importante dentro del empleo de su chico, lo había sabido desde siempre, poco después de que se conocieran hacía ya casi diez años. En ese entonces Raoul estaba a punto de cumplir los veintiuno y Rodrigo acababa de cumplir los veinticinco.

Literalmente.

Era el cumpleaños del mayor cuando se encontraron, como le gustaba decir a él cuando se ponía un poco moñas. Sus amigos, que eran bastante adinerados a decir verdad, le habían preparado una fiesta. Les gustaba siempre hacer grandes festejos, no importaba la ocasión, cualquiera era buena oportunidad para beber y divertirse un rato. Aquella vez no fue menos, le organizaron una fiesta por todo lo alto, contratando al rubio como fotógrafo a pesar de que aún no había ni siquiera comenzado a estudiar. Porque lo tacaños que podían llegar a ser era casi proporcional al dinero en sus cuentas bancarias (o las de sus padres en el caso de la mayoría) y alguien que tomaba fotos como hobbie no podía cobrar muy caro.

Esa noche entre fotos, halagos y tragos que le ofrecía el moreno, y él no aceptaba porque estaba trabajando, surgió una chispa que Raoul creyó que quedaría ahí. Pero se equivocaba porque, persistente como él solo, Rodrigo había conseguido su número -sólo el que utilizaba para trabajo en realidad- y a partir de entonces todo fluyó como el agua. Aunque un poco brusco tal vez. Como habían pasado las cosas más importantes de su vida, llegó a la conclusión el rubio.

Se pusieron de novios muy rápido y la boda tampoco tardó demasiado en llegar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo joven que era cuando sucedió. Pero el catalán se había cansado de responderle lo mismo a todo el mundo que le preguntaba si estaba seguro. Cómo iba a decirle que no al chico del que se había enamorado a primera vista y con el que llevaba casi tres años de un noviazgo maravilloso.

Un año después, luego de su primer aniversario, cuando Raoul ya había cumplido los veinticinco, fue cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Los viajes de Rodrigo, que por lo general eran dos al año como mucho, comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes. Al principio eran cuatro en su lugar. Luego pasaron a ser seis. Dos años después, ocho. Y todo se mantuvo igual hasta el año anterior en el que la cantidad de viajes aumentó tanto que el rubio se preguntaba si no serían más los días que pasaba fuera que los que compartía con él y su hija.

Lo habían hablado, más bien discutido, alguna vez pero el mayor insistía en que eran pequeños viajes cortos sin importancia. Y era cierto, a veces no llegaban a ser ni dos días seguidos fuera. Pero Raoul ya estaba cansado, eran muchos años viviendo lo mismo. Y vivir todo aquello con una niña pequeña no era lo mismo que cuando estaban ellos dos solos.

Así y todo las cosas estaban bien. Se querían, estaban enamorados. Llevaban una vida juntos y no la cambiarían por nada.

Esta vez había sido uno de los viajes largos, de esos que lo alejaban de casa más de una semana. Por eso, cuando recibió su llamada mientras se movía entre las góndolas del supermercado no pudo evitar que apareciera esa enorme sonrisa que le achinaba totalmente los ojos. Confirmado, estaría allí la tarde siguiente. Ahora sí que había mejorado su semana definitivamente.

Lo tenía todo planeado. Iría a buscar a Luna, acomodaría un poco la casa por la tarde y comenzaría a preparar todo para recibir a Rodrigo al día siguiente. Quería que fuera una noche perfecta.

Durante el viaje hacia la escuela una idea cruzó su mente. ¿Y si le pedía a alguien que se llevara a la niña el viernes por la noche? Después de todo hacía una semana que su marido se había ido y lo había extrañado mucho. Se merecían tener su intimidad de vez en cuando ¿no?

Se lo pediría a su amigo Ricky, estaba decidido.

Llegó con tiempo de sobra antes de que saliera su hija y no le daba la gana socializar con el resto de padres de la escuela, así que decidió quedarse dentro del auto esperando que fuera la hora. Desde que comenzaron las clases no le había caído muy bien nadie. Pero era algo mutuo. Los rumores corrían como la pólvora y una pareja de dos padres no era bien recibida por todo el mundo al parecer.

Mucho más tranquilo cuando tuvo de nuevo a su pequeña en brazos (no era exagerado sólo se preocupaba, de verdad) emprendieron el camino de regreso. O al menos esa era la idea.

Al girarse, con Luna ya de pie a su lado tomando su mano, Raoul chocó de lleno contra alguien.

— Ay lo siento muchísimo — oyó que decía una voz suave.

No le hizo falta levantar la vista para saber de quién se trataba. Ese acento había sido tan reconocible para él toda su vida que todavía no se creía que hacía dos días no fue capaz de notar a quién pertenecía. Pero también era normal, doce años eran mucho tiempo.

— No pasa nada Agoney, no me has hecho daño — le restó importancia entre risas — ¿Tú estás bien?

Se tomó un instante antes de responder.

— Sí... Sí, estoy bien — logró decir saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

— Vale...

— Perdona me encantaría hablar pero tengo prisa la verdad, voy un poco retrasado.

— Claro... No pasa nada. Nos vemos...

A penas llegó a responder Raoul antes de que el moreno, sin siquiera despedirse, siguiera su camino a paso rápido hacia el interior de la escuela.

— Papi... — le llamó la pequeña que se había mantenido de su mano aunque un poco escondida detrás de la pierna del mayor — Papi.

Recién cuando escuchó la voz de su hija un poco más fuerte fue capaz de volver a la realidad, recordando dónde y con quién estaba, alejando la vista del punto en que había desaparecido Agoney para volverla hacia su hija. Le intrigaba saber qué estaría haciendo allí.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

— Sí mi amor, estoy bien.

— ¿Vamos a casa? Tengo hambre — digna hija suya.

Dirigió una última mirada a la puerta de la escuela antes de responderle.

—  Vamos, vamos.

Un viento extraño para el día hermoso que hacía se levantó a su alrededor.

 

Viernes. Por fin. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se despertó antes de que la primera alarma sonara. Ni siquiera le molestó estar madrugando. Había llegado el día y la sonrisa no se iba de su rostro. La tarde anterior había arreglado todo con Ricky, así que no sólo se reencontraría con su marido si no que también tendrían toda la noche para disfrutar ellos solos.

Las últimas horas que faltaban para su llegada se estaban volviendo eternas. Parecían pasar mucho más lentas que normalmente. Aunque tal vez mirar el reloj cada dos minutos no era lo más conveniente para su gran ansiedad.

Después de buscar a Luna de clase volvieron a casa y ya estaba todo listo. Comieron y se sentaron en el sofá del salón esperando pacientemente (o no tanto) la llegada de Rodrigo mientras miraban algún dibujo animado.

A medida que la tarde avanzaba la niña y él, que intentaba no demostrarlo frente a ella, se impacientaban cada vez más. La hora a la que Rodrigo dijo que vendría ya había quedado atrás hace dos. Tampoco respondía los mensajes, se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Pero cuando se encontraba a punto de llamar a su compañero con el que había viajado, porque tampoco le había atendido las llamadas, oyeron el ruido de las llaves abriendo la puerta.

En un instante la pequeña estaba corriendo hacia su otro padre, feliz por volver a tenerlo en casa.

— Papá — exclamó alargando la última letra, tan fuerte como para despertar a los vecinos.

Rodrigo, cargado con un bolso y una mochila, logró dejar caer ambas cosas justo antes de que saltara a sus brazos.

— Hola bonita — le dijo antes de esparcir besos por toda su cara mientras ella no paraba de reír — Ven aquí amor — dijo ahora mirando hacia él.

El rubio sonrío, emocionado por la escena que estaba viendo, y se acercó para saludar a su marido con un abrazo y un beso, menos efusivo de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero eso ya lo dejaría para más tarde. Ahora compartirían la tarde en familia, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella por la tardanza de Rodrigo al que le habían retrasado el vuelo y no había podido avisar, según les contó mientras merendaban.

Entre charlas, besos y abrazos, y comiendo las galletas con chispas de chocolate que había preparado Raoul especialmente para la ocasión porque eran las favoritas de Rodrigo, la noche llegó antes de lo esperado.

— Venga, vamos a prepararnos que se hace tarde — le dijo el rubio tendiéndole los brazos a su hija luego de ver la hora. Ricky no tardaría en llegar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Rodrigo.

— Nosotros a ningún lado. Luna a pasar la noche en la casa del tío Ricky ¿No mi amor?

Luna asintió entusiasmada pero no pasó lo mismo con su marido como él esperaba.

— ¿Te parece?

— Sí. ¿A ti no?

— No sé... es que acabo de volver.

— Justamente por eso — lo miró como si fuese una obviedad lo que pretendía.

— Los extrañé mucho. A los dos...

— Ya ­— le molestó mucho que no quisiera pasar una noche a solas como él pretendía — Voy a avisarle a Ricky que se cancela.

— No te enfades.

— No, si yo nunca me enfado — contestó con un claro tono de enojo en su voz.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina donde había dejado su móvil olvidado con la llegada del moreno. Lo tomó, comenzando a teclear con violencia el mensaje dirigido a su amigo, cancelando los planes de aquella noche.

— Ey, espera — ingresó Rodrigo a la cocina justo cuando estaba a punto de enviarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Estás enfadado — no fue una pregunta.

— No — respondió de todos modos.

— Sí lo estás — se acercó abrazándolo por la cintura — Te conozco.

— Vale sí. Pero es que lo tenía ya todo pensado — enredó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza del mayor mientras dejaba aparecer un puchero en sus labios.

— No me pongas esa carita — agregó besando sus labios — Ve a preparar a Luna que va a llegar Ricky...

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó entusiasmado.

— Venga mi amor. Antes de que me arrepienta.

Lo más apresurado posible, ya que habían perdido bastante tiempo con toda la escenita, preparó las cosas de su hija en una mochila y en menos de media hora Ricky estaba en la puerta dispuesto a disfrutar una noche con la compañía de su "sobrina". Y para dejarles a ellos vivir una maravillosa noche a solas que se debían hace tiempo.

 

El fin de semana se fue más rápido de lo que Raoul necesitaba. Le semana había sido demasiado cansadora para tener sólo dos días en los que recomponerse.

El lunes la alarma nuevamente sonó a las 7 am. Pero esta vez, cuando el catalán giró sobre sí mismo el otro lado de la cama no estaba frío y vacío si no que estaba ocupado por una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Aquello le hizo sonreír. Sólo con eso ya sentía que la semana iría mucho mejor que la anterior.

La rutina ahora sí se hizo mucho más sencilla. Ser dos encargándose de las cosas era mucho más fácil. Aunque la parte de llevar a la pequeña a clase seguía estando a su cargo porque Rodrigo debía ir a trabajar. Bendito trabajo.

No se lo esperaba. En verdad ni siquiera había pensado en eso el fin de semana, demasiado ocupado disfrutándolo con su familia. Pero allí estaba. Una vez más Agoney entre los padres de la escuela, cerca de la puerta. Se preguntaba qué hacía allí. Siempre le habían gustado los niños y la música ¿Habría cumplido su sueño de enseñarle a los más pequeños?

El moreno no tardó en girarse al sentir una mirada insistente sobre él. Otra vez Raoul. La última vez que se cruzaron había confirmado lo que sospechaba. Tenía una hija. Tan preciosa como el rubio. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no dudó en sonreírle pequeñito, levantando brevemente el brazo en una forma de saludo que el catalán le devolvió.

— ¿Quién es ese papi? — preguntó la niña al ver que saludaba al mismo señor que se habían cruzado el otro día. Si algo tenía era buena memoria.

— Agoney, un amigo mi amor... Un viejo amigo.


	3. Historias de enanos de jardín.

Agoney había pasado toda su vida en Tenerife. Siempre en la misma escuela, con los mismo amigos y los mismos vecinos. Todo era bastante monótono en su vida hasta que, a sus 13 años, el trabajo de su padre los obligó a mudarse todos juntos a Barcelona. Aquel día tormentoso fue uno de los peores de su vida. No es que odiara aquella cuidad, ya había estado allí alguna vez visitando a sus abuelos paternos, pero dejar atrás todo lo que tenía a esa edad le resultó bastante complicado.

Al principio no la pasó tan mal. Al menos seguía teniendo la playa cerca y un mar al que ir cuando necesitaba desconectarse de todo. Aunque nunca sería como el de su amada isla. Extrañaba a sus amigos pero sabía, o al menos esperaba, que se haría nuevos.

Sin embargo, meses después, al comenzar las clases las cosas empezaron a complicarse.

Le costaba encajar, todos los niños se conocían desde el año anterior y él era el nuevo, se sentía fuera de todo. Ya simplemente con eso lo pasaba mal pero luego también comenzó a ser el niño del acento rarito y las paletas separadas. Su madre decía que eran preciosas, así que eso no le importaba. Pero las risas y los cuchicheos con el pasar de los días lo afectaban cada vez más.

Hasta que apareció él.

Un rubio de un metro que hablaba hasta por los codos dispuesto a defenderlo de todo al parecer.

Por eso encontrárselo nuevamente en un momento complicado de su vida después de tantos años le había resultado sorprendente, pero sobre todo esperanzador. Se lo tomó como una buena señal de que las cosas mejorarían pronto.

Aunque ya no sería gracias a aquel rubio de metro y medio (unos centímetros había crecido) que hablaba hasta por los codos.

A pesar de los años, pudo comprobar, seguía siendo igual o incluso más guapo que cuando lo vio por última vez a los dieciocho. Se lo había cruzado dos veces, la última con una niña pequeña que sospechaba era su hija. A penas habían hablado, pero si aquello era cierto sabía que seguramente volverían a verse. Tal vez podrían tomarse un café, le apetecía saber que había sido de la vida de alguien que había significado tanto en la suya.

Esa mañana una gran tormenta se desataba fuera, aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Al menos para Agoney nunca lo hacía. Y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Estaba agotado. Casi no había dormido en toda la noche por culpa de la fuerte tormenta que había comenzado en la madrugada. Le parecía absurdo a sus treinta y un años seguir teniéndoles un poco de miedo (un poco bastante). Sin embargo le era inevitable, sentía que nada bueno podía venir de ellas. Tal vez porque las asociaba a malos momentos de su vida.

Pero como el adulto que era, ya no podía esconderse bajo las mantas en la seguridad de su habitación esperando hasta que las nubes se disiparan y saliera el sol. Debía afrontarla, como había hecho con cada una desde que había dejado de ser un niño.

Obviamente, como supo desde que escuchó el primer trueno en medio de la noche, su día no dejaba de ir de mal en peor desde que se levantó de la cama (tarde, por supuesto).

Había llegado retrasado a la jornada que había organizado la escuela de Daniel, como no podía ser de otra manera. Por suerte, el niño siempre se quedaba tranquilo ante esas situaciones, ya estaba acostumbrado a lo desastroso que era el mayor.

Ingresó al salón apresurado generando que, inevitablemente, todas las miradas se posaran en él. Sólo la última hora de clase iba a ser utilizada para aquello y él ya se había perdido prácticamente media hora. No podía dejar de ser un desastre, acorde con su vida realmente.

Intentó ignorar a maestras, alumnos y padres que lo observaban moverse hacia donde estaba ubicado Daniel pero para localizarlo primero debió pasar rápidamente la vista por todo el lugar. Detrás de todo, cerca del gran ventanal los rayos del sol iluminaban el tupé rubio del único presente del que no tenía su atención, haciéndolo destacar entre todos los demás.

Lo reconoció enseguida. Para Agoney, Raoul siempre había destacado.

Sin detenerse el moreno siguió rápidamente su camino hasta llegar al pequeño. Siempre odió ser el centro de atención y estar parado enfrente de todo el mundo ahora mismo y con tantos ojos encima lo ponía muy nervioso.

Fue más tarde, mientras se encontraba hablando animadamente con el pequeño cuando vio en una esquina del salón al rubio acompañado de la que, confirmó una vez más sus sospechas, era su hija. Hacía ya unas cuantas semanas que no se lo había vuelto a cruzar, aunque sus llegadas tarde a dejar y recoger al niño podrían tener algo que ver con eso.

Cruzaron sus miradas y, tras un breve saludo a lo lejos, cada uno siguió con los suyo.

Nunca creyó que se lo volvería a encontrar después de tantos años. Las casualidades de la vida cada vez sorprendían más a Agoney que, el primer día de clases de Daniel, creyó haber visto al rubio. Fue al día siguiente cuando, frente a la puerta y sosteniendo un neumático prácticamente de su tamaño, confirmó que era él definitivamente. Su gran amigo de la adolescencia con el que perdió todo contacto tiempo después de regresar a Tenerife finalizado el instituto.

El rubio tampoco había podido evitar mirarlo disimuladamente de vez en cuando, sorprendido desde que se percató de que estaba allí. Y junto a un niño. Desde que se lo había cruzado hacía semanas no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que fuera el padre de alguno de los niños que asistían a aquella institución. Y mucho menos que pudiera ser un compañerito de su hija.

Cuando el evento llegó a su fin, el moreno no pudo evitar volver a dirigir su vista al menor y éste tampoco, por lo que sus ojos chocaron desviándose casi al instante. Ninguno sabía si acercarse a saludar o no. Agoney, más indeciso aún, siguió dirigiéndole breves miradas aunque esta vez no correspondidas. Tan atento como siempre, el niño, no tardó ni un segundo en notar hacia dónde veía y desviar allí también su mirada, sonriendo casi al instante.

— Agoney ven — dijo Daniel, tirando de la mano del moreno y arrastrándolo así hacia donde se encontraban Raoul y la pequeña.

— Que dejes de llamarme Agoney.

— Da igual Agoney, que vengas.

El mayor soltó un bufido dejándose llevar por él. Ese niño no tenía remedio. No se lo diría, pero le recordaba a él mismo de pequeño siendo sincero.

— Hola — saludó tímido a padre e hija con una sonrisa cuando ambos llegaron a su lado.

El rubio, bastante atento a lo que pasaba en el otro extremo, fue alertado en seguida por el barullo que había hecho Daniel desde que comenzaron a dirigirse hacia allí, haciéndole levantar la mirada del móvil y esperarlos con una sonrisa.

— Hola — replicó el catalán para dirigir luego su mirada al niño — ¿Qué tal? — le ofreció su mano para que la estreche — Soy Raoul.

— Yo Daniel — dijo mientras tomaba la mano del mayor para agitarla suavemente.

— ¿Tu eres el famoso Daniel?

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó el moreno intrigado al igual que sorprendido.

— Claro. Si Luna no para de hablar de él en casa todo el día.

— ¡Hala! — exclamó con sorpresa el canario — ¿Tu eres Luna?

La pequeña, mucho más tímida que Daniel, asintió desde su escondite favorito detrás de la pierna de su padre.

— Daniel tampoco para de hablar todo el día de ella — se dirigió ahora hacia el rubio.

— Mira, tal vez acaban siendo inseparables como éramos nosotros.

Ambos compartieron una risa, recordando los tiempos en que los padres de cada uno sabían de su amigo casi tanto como de sus propios hijos de lo mucho que se la pasaban hablando del contrario.

— ¿Tu eres Agoney verdad? — interrumpió intrigada la hija del catalán.

Su pregunta descolocó un poco a todos. Sobre todo al moreno, sorprendido de que supiera su nombre.

— Sí… ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Me lo dijo mi papá.

— ¿Le hablaste de mí? — le preguntó a Raoul alzando una ceja algo risueño, provocando que un leve sonrojo aparezca en sus mejillas.

Eso tampoco había cambiado al parecer.

— Me ha preguntado quién eras la muy chismosa.

Luna, que ya había perdido un poco la vergüenza en el trascurso de la conversación, salió de su escondite detrás de su padre y soltó una risita ante su comentario.

— Señor Agoney… — le llama ignorando los dichos del rubio.

— No me llames señor cielo, Agoney está bien.

— ¿Puede venir Dani a casa?

— Pues… No sé…

— Papi — miró hacia arriba — ¿Puedo?

Raoul tenía una debilidad muy grande por la pequeña y, a pesar de su corta edad, ella era totalmente consciente de ello. Por eso mismo nunca perdía oportunidad para aprovecharse de aquello y esa no era la excepción.

— Hoy no mi amor.

— Pero papi — dijo con una cara que sabía que el mayor no resistiría.

— Luna no…

— Por fi por fi — insistió.

— Hoy no se puede mi amor. Otro día arreglamos y viene ¿sí?

Los ojos de la niña enseguida se aguaron demostrando que estaba a punto de llorar.

— O puedes venir a mi casa — intervino Dani en cuanto vio que la primer lágrima caería.

— No sé… — dudó también el catalán.

El moreno no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Lo entendía. A él le había pasado lo mismo frente al pedido de la niña. Por más que se hubieran conocido mucho durante la adolescencia, los años habían pasado y se habían vuelto un desconocido para el otro.

Raoul quería, nada le hacía más feliz que ver a su hija sonreír. Pero siempre había estado cargado de miedos y la llegada de su hija a su vida no había hecho más que acrecentarlos. No desconfiaba de Agoney, había algo en sus ojos, pero sobre todo en su manera de mirar, que le transmitían serenidad y confianza. Pero dejar a su hija sola le costaba incluso cuando era en la escuela como para hacerlo así como si nada.

— Pueden venir los dos si quieres — le propuso el canario.

— Me encantaría pero estoy super liado hoy. Tengo trabajo y debo llevarme a Luna conmigo.

— Pero yo no quiero ir contigo — se cruzó de brazos ofuscada la niña— Me aburro mucho, quiero ir con Dani.

— Te prometo que arreglamos para ir a merendar otro día ¿sí?

La propuesta de su padre no la tranquilizó. Lo caprichosa lo había sacado un poco de él la verdad pero el rubio jamás lo admitiría. Él no era caprichoso, era persistente. Hasta no conseguir lo que quería no se rendía.

Después de varios minutos intentando convencerla y cuando el salón estaba ya prácticamente vacío, pues el resto de sus compañeros se habían ido retirando poco a poco, la pequeña quedó más o menos conforme.

— Pásame tu número — le pidió el moreno.

— ¿Perdona? — escandalizado Raoul alzó las cejas.

— Para acordar una salida con los niños — le aclaró con tono de obviedad al notar que el rubio lo había malinterpretado.

— Ah… Claro, claro por supuesto — susurró con las mejillas otra vez encendidas por su torpeza.

Con sus números entre los contactos del móvil del contrario y una rápida despedida cada uno emprendió su camino con los pequeños a cuestas.

Agoney hacia su pequeño piso ubicado a unas calles de la escuela y Raoul a toda velocidad hacia la sesión de fotos que tenía pactada con una pareja hacía casi un mes. No podía llegar tarde y la conversación con el canario ya lo había retrasado lo suficiente.

 

Luego del trabajo, que siempre se hacía un poco más complicado cuando iba con su hija, regresó agotado a casa ya casi entrada la noche, con Luna medio dormida en el coche. Cuando ingresaron no se esperaba para nada encontrarse con Rodrigo cocinando la cena, era algo que rara vez sucedía.

— Hola amores — saludó el moreno desde la cocina.

Ambos fueron hacia él que los recibió con un abrazo y un beso a cada uno.

No duró mucho la felicidad del catalán.

En cuanto Rodrigo acostó a su hija a dormir, porque Raoul estaba muerto después del largo día que había tenido, la noticia de un nuevo viaje del mayor lo arruinó todo.

— ¿Otra vez?

— Si la última fue hace más de un mes ya amor.

— Lo sé… Pero creía que no serían tan seguidos ahora.

— Lo siento. Sabes que yo no lo elijo.

— Lo sé… lo sé — respondió aceptando el suave beso que le dejó su marido en los labios.

Y de verdad lo sabía, pero año tras año tenía la esperanza de que volvieran a ser más esporádicos como alguna vez fueron y no tan seguidos. Pero al parecer, tendría que conformarse con eso.

 

Daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir intentando no molestar a su hijo que había caído en un profundo sueño hacía ya una hora.

El nuevo encuentro con el rubio lo había movilizado.

No entendía por qué. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba pero una sensación extraña, bonita, lo invadió desde el primer día en que volvieron a hablar.

Tomó su móvil para mirar la hora. 23:55. Sabía que era un poco tarde pero las manos le picaban por escribirle.

En el peor de los casos no vería el mensaje y le respondería por la mañana ¿no?

_hola_

_perdona la hora, no puedo dormir_

_te apetece quedar mañana?? podemos ir al parque, a los niños seguro les gusta la idea_

****_Hola Agoney_ ** **

****_Yo tampoco puedo dormir…_ ** **

****_Me encantaría. Mañana estoy libre así que genial_ ** **

_perfecto_

_después de la escuela?_

****_Por mí está bien_ ** **

_ok_

_nos vemos mañana entonces_

****_Nos vemos mañana_ ** **

****_Descansa_ ** **

_Buenas noches Raoul_

****_Buenas noches_ ** **

Ese intercambio de mensajes, tan tonto como había sido, fue suficiente para que Agoney pudiera finalmente conciliar el sueño. Aunque justo antes de caer rendido no pudo evitar que se cruzara por su mente: ¿qué es lo que le quitará el sueño al rubio? No tenía la respuesta, pero quería averiguarlo.


	4. Callamos nuestros ojos

Dicen que después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol. Raoul lo había tenido clarísimo hasta entonces.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, aunque la tormenta fuera se había detenido de un día para el otro dentro de él sentía que sólo acababa de empezar.

Rodrigo se iría, otra vez. Y no sabía por qué pero le molestaba mucho aunque sólo fueran tres día No entendía por qué ahora, si todos aquellos años siempre lo había llevado bien a pesar de todo. Tal vez era el darse cuenta de que la niña estaba creciendo rápido y su marido no estaba allí la mitad del tiempo para verlo. Lo más importante ya no era él y lo que lo extrañaba cuando se iba, era su hija que estaba creciendo sin un padre.

Pero a Luna no parecía molestarle. De hecho a veces parecía gustarle que se fuera para que cuando regresara le contara historias maravillosas sobre los increíbles lugares que visitaba. Era él quien estaba exagerando un poco todo quizás.

No quiso darle más vueltas, la alarma sonaría en cualquier momento y el moreno se despertaría para comenzar con su día. No había descansado bien, durmiendo intermitentemente luego de un largo insomnio que no lo dejó dormir hasta altas horas de la madrugada y despertándose media hora antes de la que debía.

El sol brillaba del otro lado de la ventana, podía verlo a través de las pequeñas rendijas de la cortina que dejaban ingresar un poco la luz, suave aún por pertenecer al sol de la mañana. Aquel día empezaba el otoño, pronto dejaría de amanecer tan temprano y sabía que echaría de menos esa tenue luz que lo iluminaba un poco todo al abrir los ojos.

Saludo de buenos días, desayuno, prepararse, ir a la escuela.

Otra vez la misma rutina.

Aquel día no trabajaba, estaba libre y muerto de sueño por lo poco que había logrado dormir por la noche así que no lo pensó demasiado y condujo directo a su casa. Las siestas de media mañana eran sus favoritas. Aprovecharía el tiempo antes de tener que ir por Luna.

Bip bip

_buenos días_

Su móvil sonó anunciando la llegada de un mensaje en cuanto lo apoyó en la mesita junto a la cama luego de configurar la alarma. Al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado aquel día.

_perdona que te moleste, solo quería recordarte que esta tarde acordamos ir de paseo con los niños_

**_Hola Agoney. No molestas para nada :)_ **

**_Lo recuerdo no te preocupes_ **

**_Luna no me dejará olvidarlo de todos modos :P_ **

_le dijiste?_

**_Claro que le he dicho. Fue el único modo de que saliera de la cama_ **

_yo no puedo decirle esas cosas a dani, se pone insoportable y no hubiera ni querido ir a la escuela_

**_En realidad Luna es igual, pero para extorsionarla a la hora de levantarse todo vale_ **

_Raoul por favor como es eso de que extorsionas a tu hija? :O_

**_Jajajaja_ **

**_Son medidas desesperadas_ **

**_A veces no hay manera de que se levante_ **

_ha salido a ti_

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación no le respondió al instante.

El rubio se quedó pensando un momento, realmente se conocían muy bien. Al menos a sus versiones de hace doce años y a decir verdad no sentía que hubiera cambiado demasiado, al menos en lo esencial. Pero a la vez eran dos completos desconocidos, era extraño.

No sabía nada de aquel moreno que apareció por primera vez en su vida con trece años de un día para el otro.

No tenía idea de qué quedaba de aquel muchacho tímido y solitario, si es que algo quedaba, que cuando entraba en confianza hablaba casi tanto como él mismo aunque a veces lo hacía tan bajito que temía no escucharlo. Y lo temía de verdad, porque a él le encantaba todo lo que tenía para decir con acento del que tanto se burlaban. Recuerda preguntarse cada día desde que lo conoció por qué lo hacían, si las eses pronunciadas por el moreno era de los sonidos más bonitos que había escuchado nunca.

**_Lo recuerdas?_ **

_como no recordarlo si cuando dormíamos juntos era imposible despertarte por la mañana_

Nuevamente se tomó unos minutos, no sabía qué responder.

**_Mira quien los dice_ **

**_Si tú eras igual o peor_ **

_vale eso también es verdad_

_pero peor seguro que no era_

**_Ya… como tú digas Agoney_ **

La conversación parecía haber muerto allí. No fue consciente hasta entonces de que no había dejado de sonreír desde que su móvil sonó, a pesar de que le arruinara el comienzo de su siesta.

_nos vemos en la escuela en un rato_

**_Claro_ **

**_Nos vemos :)_ **

Pero no sólo le arruinó el comienzo. Ya no pudo dormir la siesta.

Un sinfín de recuerdos inundaron su mente desde que leyó aquel mensaje acerca de cuando dormían juntos.

En especial el día en que se conocieron.

Aquel otoño en el que había comenzado segundo de la ESO no había sido diferente al anterior durante el cual había ingresado al instituto. El primer día de clases lo empezaba un poco desganado como siempre, las mañanas no eran lo suyo, pero a la vez feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos. Había quedado con alguno que otro algún día pero verse todos juntos todos los días era otra cosa. Feliz, se dirigió al patio esperando encontrarse con ellos.

Al llegar, estaba solo. Había llegado temprano por lo insistente que había sido con su madre en que si no salían ya (¡Pero YA mama, que seguro estarán todos allí!) llegaría tarde. Dos o tres de sus compañeros con los que no había intercambiado más que un saludo en todo el año se encontraban por allí, pero no le apetecía acercarse. Por eso, se ubicó contra la pared más cercana, atento a la puerta por si llegaba alguno de “los chicos” como él les llamaba.

Con el correr de los minutos, y tras un efusivo reencuentro del grupo de amigos, todo el curso estaba reunido para luego del pequeño acto de bienvenida dirigirse hacia el salón. Intentando adelantarse unos a otros en un intento de llegar primero y quedarse con las mejores ubicaciones, lo más al fondo posible por supuesto.

Solo, un poco más rezagado, un niño moreno seguía a los alborotados alumnos a paso tranquilo y en silencio. El rubio ni siquiera lo notó en ese entonces. Y Agoney no veía más que un tumulto de desconocidos a los que no se animaba a acercarse.

Luego de ubicarse, sentándose en el pupitre de delante del todo por ingresar último en el salón, la clase comenzó. Cuando terminó sabía que llegaba el momento que más temía el canario. Lo presentarían frente a todos como el chico nuevo que se integraba al grupo. Ni siquiera tenía que decir nada, simplemente la profesora comentaría que estaba allí. Pero con sólo pensar en todos esos ojos puestos sobre él se sentía agobiado.

— Antes de salir al patio — interrumpió la profesora el bullicio que se comenzaba a formar — Este es su nuevo compañero… Agoney — se paró junto a él posando suavemente la mano en su hombro — Pórtense bien con él.

» Pueden salir ya.

Sin embargo nadie lo hizo.

Agoney no esperaba mucho. Pero estaba seguro que hubiera preferido nada en lugar de los murmullos que sintió en el momento en que se mencionó su nombre. “¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?”, “Bua que raro es”, “Que nombre más feo”.

“A mí me parece guay”

Lo oyó un poco más fuerte que los demás. Su voz resaltando entre los ruidos cada vez más fuertes de sus compañeros saliendo del salón.

El moreno, que hasta entonces había mantenido la vista fija en sus manos sobre la mesa, no pudo evitar voltearse. Quería encontrar al dueño de aquel comentario, el único bueno que había oído en lo que iba de la mañana. Lo hizo y aquel chico también lo estaba mirando.

Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron. Aunque sólo durase un instante.

Unos ojos tan oscuros como el cielo de tormenta y unos ojos color sol.

De ahí en más todo cambió.

Con los meses comenzaron a ser tan amigos que ya el tiempo que pasaban juntos durante el día les era insuficiente y le rogaron a sus padres, aunque no hizo falta demasiado, que les dejaran pasar la noche en la casa del otro.

Y así, cuando tenían apenas trece años comenzaron a compartir habitación más seguido de lo que planeaban en un principio. También empezaron a compartir cama a veces, pero nunca hablaban de ello al día siguiente. Con el tiempo se acostumbraron y ya no se hacía raro, aunque sabían que no estaba muy bien visto para el resto de chicos de su edad por lo que intentaban evitar comentarlo en la escuela, ya bastantes veces habían llamado maricón a alguno de los dos sólo por la relación tan especial que tenían como para sumar un motivo más.

La alarma programada resonó en todo el salón. Entre recuerdos, se le había pasado la hora sin que se diera cuenta.

Al llegar a la escuela y retirar a Luna no tardó en encontrarse con el moreno. Al parecer por primera vez en semanas había llegado temprano a buscar al niño. Era raro verlo ahora, así como era en la actualidad después de haberlo estado recordando tan pequeño con sólo trece años durante la mañana. Así, tan hombre. Y a la vez tan Agoney. No había dejado de ser él a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Los niños se saludaron entusiasmados aunque habían estado juntos hasta hace unos minutos atrás. Raoul y Agoney compartieron un rápido saludo y decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a almorzar para después ir al parque. Querían aprovechar la bonita tarde a pesar de ser otoño.

Se dirigieron a un restaurant cercano en el que, según Agoney, servían la mejor pizza de la zona. Era pequeñito, acogedor debido a estar casi cubierto en su totalidad por madrea. Eligieron una mesa cercana un ventanal y se decidieron por ordenar una pizza simple sólo con queso.

El canario no mentía. El rubio agradeció que le hiciera descubrir aquel lugar donde hacían tan bien una de sus comidas favoritas. De pequeño la era, el canario lo recordaba y por eso decidió que fueran allí aunque no lo dijo, pero quedó en segundo lugar cuando con los años el sushi le robó el puesto.

— No me puedo creer que hayas cambiado la pizza por el sushi.

— No lo he cambiado, me gustan las dos cosas — se quejó el catalán.

— Pero no pueden gustarte por igual — le reprochó — Tienes que elegir una.

— Bueno… el shushi.

— Sushi — le corrigió.

— Eso he dicho

— No, has dicho shushi — no pudo evitar reír.

— Da igual ese no es el punto — se ofuscó un poco — Lo importante es que el shushi le ha ganado el puesto a la pizza y punto.

— Sushi Raoul…

— No me corrijas — se quejó interrumpiéndolo el rubio.

— Y no puedo creerlo la verdad, malísimo gusto — prosiguió con su discurso.

— Ya… lo que tú digas.

La pequeña conversación, que los niños ni percibieron por estar enfrascados en la suya propia, se vio interrumpida cuando el camarero se acercó a ofrecerles postre. Raoul se moría por probar alguna de las delicias que vio en la carta que preparaban allí pero habían acordado tomar un helado un poco más tarde cuando estuvieran en el parque. Se contuvo, agradeciéndola pero rechazando la oferta.

Luego de que pagaran, y antes de lo pensado, se encontraban en el gran parque ubicado a sólo unas calles de allí. Era bastante grande, ocupando casi tres manzanas, con varios senderos que lo atravesaban. Prácticamente en el centro se divisaba una gran zona de juegos hacia la cual los niños no tardaron en echar a correr en cuanto la vieron sin preocuparse por si sus padres los seguían o no. Los mayores apuraron el paso, no queriendo perderlos de vista pero relajándose al notar su alrededor casi vacío.

Los pequeños casi sin mirar atrás se adentraron en las grandes (desde sus puntos de vista) estructuras que se alzaban ante ellos. Raoul y Agoney decidieron sentarse en un banco cercano bajo los rayos del sol desde donde tenían una perfecta vista de sus hijos.

— Qué fácil se olvidan de nosotros — río el moreno.

— Ya ves.

Era incómodo. Ahora que se habían quedado solos la charla no fluía como antes. No sabían que decir.

El silencio los invadió por unos minutos. Pero un comentario tonto, una risa como respuesta y el agua siguió su cauce. Ya habían olvidado lo fácil que era hablar y reír con el otro de tonterías. Hasta que la charla banal los llevó a lo que el moreno más había querido desde que se habían reencontrado. Una conversación más concreta para volver a conocerse, para saber qué había sido de su vida desde la última vez que se vieron. El rubio también se moría de intriga. Querían redescubrirse.

— Que pena no tener la cámara aquí, hay unos colores preciosos en el cielo  — dijo observándolos.

— ¿Sigues con las fotos? — preguntó el moreno interesado.

— ¿Qué si sigo? — río — Se ha convertido en mi trabajo.

— Hala — exclamó con ilusión — ¡Qué guay!

— Si, lo es. Hasta pude estudiar fotografía finalmente  — le contó orgulloso  — ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿De que trabajas?

— En este momento soy un maravilloso desempleado — comentó entre risas. Realmente no le quedaba más que reír ante esa situación que le estaba tocando vivir.

— Jo que mal.

— Ya pero no pasa nada, ya conseguiré algo.

— Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado.

— Es… complicado.

Comprendió al instante que no quería hablar de eso, al menos no de momento, al parecer era más profundo de lo que Raoul creyó que sería y no quería hablarlo a la ligera. Así que rápidamente cambió de tema.

— ¿Y has estudiado algo?

— La música no funcionó, claramente. Así que cuando vi que la cosa no iba me metí a magisterio.

— Bua si al final voy a tener razón y todo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Cuando te he visto varias veces por la escuela creía que podía que fueras el profe de música — comentó risueño.

El moreno soltó una carcajada. De esas fuertes y tan estruendosas como un trueno que a veces intentaba ocultar.

— Bueno tan alejado no estabas. Soy profe de música, ojalá estuviera ejerciendo.

— Ya conseguirás algo, seguro.

— Espero que sea pronto que las cuentas no se pagan solas — una nueva risa — ¿De verdad pensaste que era profesor del colegio?

— Sí…

— ¿Y nunca se te ocurrió pensar que estaba tanto por allí porque tenía un hijo?

— No te imaginaba con hijos la verdad.

— ¿No? — preguntó extrañado ante la afirmación.

— Es que… es raro. Como que me cuesta imaginarte siendo adulto… no sé, como que me he quedado con el Agoney adolescente.

— Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo… Ya soy un adulto. Ya somos adultos.

— Ya somos adultos. Sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Pequeños pies corriendo sobre las hojas secas del otoño captaron la atención de los mayores que, un poco irresponsables tal vez, se habían girado hacia el otro hace unos minutos dejando de mirar hacia donde estaban sus hijos muy ensimismados en la conversación con el contrario.

Pero también en sus ojos. Que a pesar del tiempo y las cosas que hubieran pasado en aquellos doce años no habían cambiado.

Eran tal cual aquella primera vez que se cruzaron.

Los de Agoney eran tan tormentosos como el rubio los recordaba. Oscuros, intensos, profundos. Su mirada era tan fuerte como un temporal que podría devastar una ciudad.

Los de Raoul seguían siendo color sol, tal como el moreno los recordaba. Tan bonitos y resplandecientes que lo iluminaban todo.

Pero allí, un poco en el fondo de esa mirada dorada, el moreno lo notó. No brillaba como lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Y aunque intentara ocultarla, para el catalán, la tormenta que se desataba en los ojos de Agoney tampoco pasó desapercibida.


	5. Ángel de alas rotas

Harto.

Agoney estaba harto.

Los primeros días fueron tranquilos a pesar de todo. A pesar de estar solo. Pero en el transcurso del mes las cosas fueron a peor en vez de mejorar como él creía. No se estaba pudiendo relacionar con nadie y, encima, se metían con él. Aunque debía agradecer que no fuera de frente suponía. Eran susurros y risitas a sus espaldas. Cada vez que le hacían hablar en clase, cada vez que pasaba junto a algún grupito con ese andar particular entre saltitos, cada vez que algún profesor decía su nombre.

Y ahí estaba. Un mes después del comienzo de clases. En el patio, completamente solo.

Y Raoul lo vio. Claro que lo vio. Porque siempre lo veía desde aquel primer día en que sus ojos se cruzaron. Había algo en ellos que le llamaba la atención. No sabía el qué pero le intrigaba todo de aquel chico. Había oído como se metían con él y la verdad es que nunca había tenido la valentía de defenderle más que con una frase susurrada que por lo general nadie escuchaba. Por suerte sus amigos, aunque lo ignoraban, no se metían con él nunca y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad. Al menos no se juntaba con idiotas.

Pero ese día en particular se sentía diferente.

Todo cambió con un simple trabajo de clase.

—…y pónganse en parejas, trabajarán de a dos — agregó el profesor antes de que el caos de desate en el salón en el intento de encontrar con quién hacerlo.

Raoul estaba a punto de decirle a su compañero de pupitre, y amigo, Damián que lo hicieran juntos como siempre habían hecho el año anterior. Pero sus ojos, como imanes, se dirigieron automáticamente al canario.

Estaba solo, como siempre. Y ni siquiera hacía el intento de buscar un compañero.

— Damián — le llamó — ¿Te molesta si no lo hago contigo esta vez?

— Pero siempre vamos juntos ¿con quién lo haré ahora?

— Seguro que otro de los chicos quiere. El pobre Roi que siempre se empareja con alguien de fuera del grupo porque queda solo.

— Vale — aceptó poco conforme y dubitativo pero no cuestionó más al rubio.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de levantarse a preguntar si lo podía hacer él sólo, Agoney sintió inesperadamente el sonido de una mochila apoyándose en la mesa, siempre vacía, junto a la suya. Las patas de la silla arrastrándose por el suelo le hicieron girar finalmente el rostro.

— ¿Y esa cara? — rompió el hielo el catalán ante la mirada asustada del moreno — ¿Ya tienes pareja verdad? Me voy, no pasa nada — sabía que no la tenía pero quería hacer sentir bien al canario.

— No — se apresuró a decir cuando lo vio hacer el intento de ponerse de pie nuevamente — Sólo me asusté. No suelen acercarse mucho.

Intentó soltar una risa que se quedó a medias. Raoul, lo miró con pena.

— Bueno chicos — interrumpió el profesor — ¿Ya están formadas las parejas?

Un sí entonado conjuntamente, aunque descoordinado, retumbó en todo el salón.

» Perfecto. Empiecen a trabajar entonces que deben entregarlo la clase que viene.

En cuanto el profesor terminó de hablar ambos se pusieron a intentar resolver las preguntas. No hablaron de nada más fuera de lo necesario.

Al finalizar la hora de clase el trabajo les había quedado a medias.

— ¿Quedamos esta tarde? — preguntó el rubio.

— ¿C-cómo? — tartamudeó Agoney sorprendido.

— Para terminarlo — agregó señalando el libro del moreno que seguía aún sobre la mesa.

— Ah… — respondió un poco desilusionado, creía que por primera vez alguien quería acercarse a él — Claro.

— Vale. Puedes venirte a mi casa después de comer.

— Vale.

Dada por terminada la conversación comenzó a guardar, lentamente, todas sus cosas en la mochila sin volver a levantar la vista. Raoul, cerca de cruzar la puerta del salón se frenó volviendo sus pasos hasta el moreno.

— O puedes venir a comer conmigo a casa si quieres.

Sorprendido por la nueva aparición del rubio el tinerfeño tardó en reaccionar.

— No quiero molestarte — fue lo primero que atinó a decir — Mejor nos vemos por la tarde.

— Pero qué vas a molestar hombre. Es más, mejor así no te pierdes.

El moreno, que ya había tomado todas sus cosas y se encontraba de pie, lo miró con duda pero terminó asintiendo antes de emitir un “vale” tan bajito que el catalán dudaba si lo había dicho realmente o lo había imaginado.

» No es que crea que eres tonto ni nada eh. Sé que podrías llegar perfectamente si te doy la dirección pero es que es medio complicado llegar desde la parada del autobús. Cuando empecé a volver solo a casa siempre terminaba dando más vueltas de las necesarias para llegar. Si es que soy tonto de verdad, me costaba llegar a mi propia casa. Qué vergüenza ¿no?

— Raoul.

El canario cortó su incesante catarata de palabras que ya empezaba a dejar de tener sentido.

— Perdona. Suelo hablar mucho — no se atrevió a añadir que sólo lo hacía cuando se ponía nervioso porque ni él mismo sabía por qué lo estaba. Sólo era porque temía cagarla y asustar al chico nuevo ¿no?

— No pasa nada.

No dijeron mucho más. Raoul se sentía inhibido después de hacer el ridículo y Agoney era demasiado tímido como para sacar conversación. Se dirigieron juntos en silencio hacia la parada del autobús. Un par de miradas raras de amigos y compañeros por verlo con el canario de por medio. Pero a él no le importó.

Que se metieran en sus cosas.

Llegaron a casa del catalán enseguida, claramente lo de la complicación para llegar había sido una exageración del rubio. Pero él era así.

La comida fue incómoda. Estaban solos hasta por la tarde que llegarían sus padres del trabajo y el silencio que los seguía rodeando sólo lo hacía peor. Intercambiaron un par de tonterías acerca de algunos temas de clase y nada más.

Raoul estaba empezando a creer que había sido mala idea invitarlo a almorzar. Y hacer el trabajo juntos un poco también.

Pero las cosas mejoraron con el correr de las horas.

La charla seguía sin fluir demasiado pero hacer el trabajo con el canario era divertido. Sin proponérselo siquiera, los pequeños comentarios por lo bajo que hacía a veces el moreno le sacaban una sonrisa. Y, a veces, hasta una carcajada que hacía sonreír pequeñito a Agoney, como intentando ocultarlo de él. No lo entendía, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible para ver aquella sonrisa.

Quedar una sola tarde fue suficiente para que terminaran con todo, no era demasiado complicado. Pero las ganas de los dos de seguirse conociendo eran inexplicables. Las del catalán, que no se esperaba que le cayese tan bien, pero sobre todo las del moreno que sentía que podría tener un amigo por primera vez desde que llegó allí.

— ¿Seguro que sabes cómo volver a tu casa? — preguntó por tercera vez, preocupado porque el canario no pudiera regresar.

— Si, ya te lo dije. De verdad no te preocupes — repitió, también por tercera vez, el moreno cuando llegaron a la puerta — Adiós… Y Raoul...

Hizo una pausa en la que el rubio lo miró expectante.

» Gracias…

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— Por no dejarme solo.

Y con eso y un rápido saludo lo dejó parado en la puerta de su casa medio atontado viéndolo alejarse hasta desaparecer.

 

— ¿De dónde vienen? — preguntó una voz femenina en cuanto los oyó entrar al piso.

— Fuimos al parque — Agoney dejó un beso en su cabeza mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el sofá.

— Que bien. Me alegro de que estés de mejor ánimo.

— Miriam — si las miradas mataran la de rizos ya no estaría con vida — Delante del niño no — susurró.

— Tienes razón, lo siento.

» ¿Cómo les fue peque?

Le preguntó mientras lo alzaba.

— Super bien — exclamó Dani haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos — Jugamos un montonazo con Luna. ¡Y su papá también vino con nosotros!

— ¿Raoul? — preguntó mirando a Agoney mientras alzaba una ceja.

No llegó a responder porque el pequeño exclamó un fuerte “¡SÍ!” que retumbó en todo el salón antes de comenzar a relatar con todo detalle lo que hicieron durante la tarde. Mientras el niño hablaba sin parar Agoney observaba la escena con una sonrisa. Agradecía tanto que se llevaran tan bien aquellas dos personas tan importantes para su vida.

— Ah y en el cole he hecho un dibujo super guay para ti, espérate que lo busco — le dijo antes de bajarse para ir hacia su mochila para revolverla hasta encontrarlo.

— Miriam — la llamó el mayor aprovechando la distracción de su hijo — Perdona que hoy no le haya dedicado mucho tiempo a buscar trabajo. Te prometo que mañana sigo con eso.

— Todos los días lo mismo — se quejó — ¿Puedes dejar de ser tonto?

— De verdad Miri, que yo te agradezco mucho lo que haces por nosotros pero me sabe tan mal qu-

— Frena ahí — le interrumpió — Si los ayudo es porque quiero, porque les quiero y voy a seguir haciéndolo el tiempo que haga falta.

— Lo sé. Pero en algún momento tendremos que irnos. Tampoco voy a invadirte la casa para siempre.

— Haces prácticamente todo en esta casa, no voy a ser yo la que se queje…

— Ya pero-

— No quieres molestar. Ya, ya lo sé, no me interesa — le cortó otra vez, rodando los ojos.

» Vamos a lo importante… ¿Cómo es eso de que pasaste toda la tarde con Raoul?

Ahora el que rodó los ojos fue el moreno. Y estaba a punto de quejarse y responder pero fue interrumpido por el más chiquitín de la casa.

— Mira Miri, aquí está — levantó el dibujo para que ella lo alcanzara — Es que no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

Miriam dirigió su mirada a Agoney mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos. El canario suspiró aliviado. Su hijo lo había salvado.

— Que dibujo más bonito Dani — le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

— Ven que te muestro los colores que use para hacerlo — la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola hacia el sofá.

— Vale vamos — alargó la primera vocal de ambas palabras — Pero tú no te salvas — agregó señalándolo antes de irse al ver la sonrisita que había aparecido en el rostro del tinerfeño.

Esperaba que no lo recordara más tarde. La chica era buena pero podía ser muy pesada cuando quería.

Pero claro que lo recordaba. A Miriam no se le pasaba una.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar los tres juntos, el pequeño cayó rendido en el sofá mientras miraban la tele.

— ¿Vas a contarme qué tal la tarde con Raoul? — rompió el silencio en cuanto notó a Daniel dormido a su lado.

— No sé qué quieres que te diga — respondió suspirando.

— ¿Qué tal te lo pasaste?

— Bien… Yo que sé Miriam.

— Agoney…

— Es igual que cualquier otro padre, sólo que a él ya lo conocía de antes.

— Ya… sólo lo conocías, no estabas perdidamente enamorado de él ni nada…

— Ay Miriam por favor — se quejó — Ya te expliqué mil veces que fue un encoñamiento tonto adolescente y ya.

— Vale… Vamos a suponer que te creo — las insistencias no valían de nada con la de rizos y él lo sabía — Cuéntame… está buenísimo ahora ¿verdad?

— ¡Miriam! — gritó un poco haciendo que el pequeño se removiera en el lugar — Mira, ya estás diciendo tonterías, mejor me voy a dormir que mañana tengo que seguir con la búsqueda de trabajo así me puedo ir de una vez y dejo de aguantarte. Pesada.

— Claro, claro. Tú esquiva la pregunta.

El moreno no contestó nada, simplemente tomó a Daniel en brazos para llevarlo a la cama con él.

» Me amas — la oyó agregar riendo mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

Una vez se acomodó por fin en la cama junto a su hijo su cabeza empezó a funcionar sin parar. No tenía nada que ver con su reciente conversación con Miriam, ni con Raoul. Le pasaba un poco como todas las noches. Intentaba evitarlo, pero cuando se quedaba en la soledad de la noche, aunque siempre junto a su hijo, no podía evitar darle vueltas al desastre que era su vida en aquel momento. Por la noche es cuando salen los monstruos a acechar, y él era el momento en que más débil se sentía. Así que, casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas una tras otras, no veía un fin a sus problemas. Se sentía agobiado.

En ese instante, su teléfono sonó.

Raoul podía leerse en la pantalla. No se lo esperaba a esa hora de la noche.

— Hola — escuchó del otro lado del teléfono en cuanto descolgó.

— Hola — respondió lo más bajito posible secándose las lágrimas y tratando de calmarse. No quería que notara el estado en el que se encontraba.

— Perdona la hora ¿te he despertado?

— No tranquilo.

— Bua, menos mal. Era para decirte que Luna se quedó con el peluche de Dani, mañana se lo devuelve ¿vale?

— Está bien — contestó un poco extrañado. Agradecía el detalle pero no entendía muy bien por qué le llamaba tan tarde por esa tontería.

— Es que sé que los niños se pueden poner muy pesados con algunos juguetes. Luna lo hace siempre.

El moreno emitió algo parecido a un mhm como única respuesta.

» Oye… ¿Estás bien?

Y esas simples tres palabras fueron suficientes para que el llanto volviera a desatarse.

— No — dijo compungido.

— Jo Ago pero no llores ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Nada.

Suelta un sollozo y lo piensa un momento antes de agregar.

» Pf, tantas cosas. No ahora pero… — suspiró — Es que son tantas cosas. Y no puedo más.

— Ey, tranquilo — intentó calmarlo aunque fuera en vano — ¿Quieres hablar?

— Es tarde… No quiero molestar.

— No molestas, de verdad.

— Pero es tarde igualmente y mañana madrugamos los dos. Mejor vamos a dormir. Ya estoy un poco mejor, de verdad.

— Mira... — dudó un momento — Mañana a mediodía tengo que llevar a mi marido al aeropuerto que se va de viaje pero después estoy libre ¿Quieres que nos juntemos a hablar?

Marido.

Se lo esperaba. Tenía una hija y un anillo en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda. Cómo no iba a esperarse que tuviera un marido. Pero oírlo, saberlo a ciencia cierta, era otra cosa.

No es que le importara de todas formas.

— Vale… — contestó inseguro.

— Perfecto. Mañana lo arreglamos mejor ¿si?

— Sí, está bien.

— Genial. Descansa.

— Descansa. Nos vemos.

» Y Raoul — agregó rápido antes de que colgara — Gracias por no dejarme solo.


	6. Un pacto.

El día se había desvanecido más temprano de lo habitual, las noches de verano habían quedado atrás y aquello se notaba, dejando paso a la oscuridad cada vez más pronto.

Luego de la larga tarde compartida en el parque el rubio se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Habían invitado a su amigo Ricky a cenar con ellos a pesar de ser mitad de semana, había llegado el día anterior de visitar a su familia en Mallorca y Raoul lo había echado mucho de menos como para dejar pasar más tiempo hasta volver a verlo.

— Hola enano — lo saludó en cuanto abrió la puerta.

— Tus muertos Ricky, que ya estamos grandes — se quejó el menor.

— Me seguiré metiendo con tu altura toda la vida, lo siento — rió antes de abrazarlo. Era como su hermano pequeño.

El televisor, a todo volumen en la sala a pesar de que la niña entre dormida en el sofá apenas lo estuviera mirando, estaba tan fuerte que era posible oírlo desde la entrada. Ambos pensaron que con tanto ruido la niña no oiría que había llegado, pero como siempre que había visitas (de las que eran bien recibidas) en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos se oyeron unos pequeños pasos que se acercaban a toda velocidad.

— Tito Ricky — exclamó la niña por todo lo alto.

— Hola preciosa — dijo dejándole un beso sobre el cabello luego de alzarla — ¿Cómo ha estado la niña más hermosa de todas?

Los genes Vázquez, aunque no los tuviera realmente, eran poderosos. Sólo esa pregunta fue suficiente para que la pequeña empiece a hablar y casi no se detuviera durante media hora, contándole a Ricky con lujo de detalles todas las increíbles cosas que hizo desde el comienzo de clases.

Mientras continuaba con su discurso se dirigieron los tres juntos a la cocina para hacer compañía a Raoul mientras seguía con la preparación de la comida. Si había algo que sabían era que, cuando venía Ricky, no tenía paz hasta que Luna se dormía puesto que lo seguía a todas partes, a menos que lograran distraerla con algo. No fue ese el caso pero al menos, aunque no se levantara del regazo del invitado, estaba distraída dibujando dejándoles conversar tranquilamente a pesar de sus pequeños comentarios de tanto en tanto.

Cuando la cena estaba casi lista el sonido de la puerta resonó, interrumpiendo la charla.

— Hola amor — saludó el moreno a Raoul en cuanto ingresó a la cocina dejándole un suave beso en los labios — Hola mi vida — se dirigió ahora hacia la niña dejando un sonoro beso sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué tal amigo? — preguntó irónicamente Ricky ya que no lo había saludado aún.

— No te pongas celoso Ricardo — lo saludó, dándole un abrazo en cuanto el mallorquín se puso de pie luego de dejar a la pequeña sobre la silla.

— Rodri — le llamó Raoul — Pon la mesa por fa, que esto ya está.

— Claro amor. Déjame que voy a ponerme algo cómodo y enseguida bajo.

— Que servicial está — comentó Ricky en cuanto el moreno se alejó de la cocina — ¿Qué ha hecho?

— Ricky... — se quejó el rubio — No seas así, siempre me ha ayudado.

— Bueno lo que se dice siempre...

— Viene cansado del trabajo y yo me ofrezco aunque él insista y lo sabes ¿qué te pasa con él hoy?

— Ay chica si lo sé pero que era broma, no te enfades — se defendió el mayor.

— Pues no estoy muy de humor para bromas hoy.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó preocupado.

— Mañana viaja otra vez — suspiró.

— ¿Ya? — entonó de forma exagerada — Pero si volvió hace ¿cuánto?¿quince días?

— Un mes.

— Bueno, un mes, da igual.

— Ya... pero no puede hacer nada.

— Pues debería — dijo molesto — ¿No puede decir que no alguna vez?

— Es trabajo Ricky.

— Y vosotros su familia — respondió al instante.

El ambiente se volvió tenso por un momento. Un intercambio intenso de miradas entre ambos.

Raoul sabía que Ricky tenía razón en parte, pero también era cierto que el trabajo significaba mucho para su marido y eso él lo tenía claro desde el comienzo de su relación.

Afortunadamente la tensión duró poco ya que Rodrigo apareció enseguida, aligerando el ambiente. Al menos parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la situación y el rubio lo agradecía. Si tenían que hablar algo ya lo harían ellos solos, no necesitaba que su amigo estuviera en medio.

 

— Me alegro que te lo hayas pasado bien hoy mi vida — le dijo Rodrigo a su hija después de que le relatara, y los otros dos oyeran toda la historia otra vez, su tarde en el parque mientras comían.

— Ah y vino con nosotros hoy el amigo de papi también.

— ¿Qué amigo?

— Agoney — respondió la pequeña.

— ¿Agoney? — preguntó extrañado — ¿Tienes un amigo que se llama así?

— En realidad era un amigo del instituto — le explicó el rubio — Perdimos el contacto y nos encontramos en el colegio el otro día. Su hijo es compañero de Luna.

— Que guay — comentó apoyando la copa de vino de la que acababa de tomar un sorbo — Pues diles que se vengan a cenar cuando quieran.

— Siiii — dijo la niña entusiasmada generando una risa colectiva en la mesa.

— Vale, le diré cuando le vea — concluyó el catalán.

— Pueden venir con Miriam también ¿verdad?

— ¿Quién es Miriam? — cuestionó Raoul a la pequeña.

— La madre de Dani.

— Claro que puede venir también mi vida — contestó el moreno.

Raoul se atragantó con el trozo de pasta que estaba tragando en ese momento.

¿Madre?

Pero...

A ver.

Agoney no podía ser.

Si él era.

No.

El rubio no entendía nada.

Es que le parecía una locura. Sin embargo, dejó el tema ahí. Tal vez las cosas eran diferentes a como él había imaginado.

 

En cuanto la niña cayó dormida luego de la cena Ricky no tardó en irse a casa, al día siguiente todos debían levantarse pronto y no podían quedarse hasta las tantas como les gustaría y solían hacer.

Cuando por fin pudo irse a la cama, su marido dormido mucho antes de que él subiera, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la charla que tuvo con Agoney antes de acostarse.

Acomodando las cosas de Luna para el día siguiente encontró entre ellas un peluche de un pequeño oso que no le pertenecía. Sabía, porque recordaba haberlos visto jugar con él en los juegos del parque, que su dueño era Daniel. No dudó ni un momento en llamar a Agoney para decirle que se lo devolvería al día siguiente. Por experiencia propia con su pequeña hija sabía que algunos juguetes son fuente de caprichos interminables.

No esperaba para nada encontrarse con un Agoney tan roto del otro lado del teléfono. Intentó ayudarlo, pero el moreno escapó a todas sus preguntas. Terminaron quedando en que se verían al día siguiente después de que dejara a Rodrigo en el aeropuerto. Y allí, en la cama junto a él, estaba pensando más en qué sería lo que tenía a su amigo de la adolescencia tan angustiado en lugar de que no vería al de ojos claros durante unos cuantos días.

 

— ¿Tienes todo? — cuestionó por tercera vez en lo que iba de camino.

— Sí amor, tranquilo — respondió Rodrigo riendo — Te pones más nervioso que yo cada vez que viajo.

— Lo sé pero es que no quiero que se te olvide nada.

— No te preocupes de verdad. Tengo todo.

— Vale... vale — soltó un suspiro — ¿Tomaste el pasaporte de la mesita antes de salir verdad?

— Raoul, amor, tengo todo — le aseguró una vez más antes de que el rubio detenga el coche en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

— Vale, perdona.

— Perdona de qué si eres monísimo, dame un beso — le pidió antes de sentir los labios de su marido sobre los suyos.

— Te voy a echar de menos — dijo al separarse sin alejarse demasiado.

— Y yo amor... Mucho — agregó el moreno después de dejar un nuevo beso en su boca.

Antes que Raoul se diera cuenta una despedida más terminaba y veía nuevamente un avión despegar.

 

— Hola — saludó desplomándose agotado sobre la silla de la mesa del bar en el que estaba esperándolo hace ya un rato Agoney — Perdóname la tardanza, el vuelo de Rodrigo salió un poco demorado.

— Tranquilo, no pasa nada — le restó importancia el moreno — ¿Qué tal todo?

— Bien bien — no quería ahondar mucho en sus problemas. No le parecía el momento y tampoco tenían la confianza suficiente para contarle esas cosas. Lo hablaría con Ricky más tarde, la charla de la noche anterior le había dejado mal sabor de boca.

— ¿Quién era ese que llevó a Luna al colegio?

Hablando de Roma.

— Ricky, un amigo.

— Pues que majo — le comentó el moreno.

El catalán alzó las cejas sorprendido.

— Sí, muy majo. Cuando quieras te lo presento — agregó con cierta duda. No sabía cuál era el estado sentimental del moreno aunque se había fijado que, a diferencia de él, no llevaba un anillo en su mano izquierda. Pero el comentario de su hija en la cena seguía rondando su cabeza.

— No hace falta — respondió con una risita — Ya se encargó él de eso.

— Ah, vale.

Una pequeña pausa.

» ¿Qué tal estás hoy? ¿Mejor? — cambió de tema, yendo a lo que realmente hacía que estén allí reunidos.

— Bueno... Sí, dentro de todo estoy mejor — respondió mirando hacia sus manos que estaban apoyadas sobre la mesa — Gracias por todo.

— No hay nada que agradecer... ¿Quieres contarme?

Agoney suspiró.

— No sé por dónde empezar.

— Si no quieres hablar de eso lo dejamos aquí — le ofreció — Podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

— No, no. Quiero hacerlo — carraspeó, un mal hábito que siempre lo acompañaba cuando estaba nervioso — Me hará bien descargarme.

— Claro que sí.

— A ver... Es que son muchas cosas juntas y llegó un punto en el que colapsé, estoy saturado.

» Por... muchas cosas. Pero el no tener trabajo es una de las que más me agobia.

— Ya encontrarás algo, tranquilo.

— Ya. Lo que pasa es que estoy viviendo de prestado con Dani y me siento como una molestia aunque me digan que no. Esa es otra de las cosas que me tiene tan mal.

— Puedo ayudarte a buscar algo si quieres.

— ¿De verdad?

— A ver. No seré yo la persona con el trabajo más formal del mundo pero puedo intentarlo.

— Te lo agradecería muchísimo de verdad. Me harías un gran favor.

— Y... ¿puedo preguntar qué pasó con tu mujer para que estés viviendo en otro lado con Dani?

— ¿Mujer? — frunció el ceño confundido.

— Perdona, no debí haber preguntado — se arrepintió al instante.

— No si lo que me molesta no es que me preguntes, lo que me jode es que me llames hetero.

— Pero-

— ¿De dónde sacaste tú que yo tenía una mujer? — preguntó extrañado y risueño a partes igual. Ahora que había pasado el shock inicial se lo tomaba con humor.

— Luna mencionó algo de una tal Miriam — respondió sonrojándose al instante — Dijo que era la madre de Dani.

Una fuerte carcajada se expandió por el café. No sabía que era lo que le había hecho tanta gracia, pero si le hacía reír de ese modo otra vez volvería a repetirlo cien veces.

— Miriam es mi amiga. La que me está dejando quedarme en su casa.

— Oh — fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio, con las mejillas de un tono de rojo escarlata — Perdóname, no sabía...

— No pasa nada — rió nuevamente el moreno — Dani la adora. A saber lo que andará diciendo por ahí para que Luna haya pensado eso.

» Lo que sí me jode, y mucho, es que hayas podido pensar que yo. YO — remarcó señalándose a sí mismo — Sea hetero.

— A ver no es que yo lo pensara — los nervios le asaltaron — Si yo sabía perfectamente ya tu sexualidad, que de eso hemos hablado un montón en su momento. Pero yo que sé. La niña dijo eso y pensé: claro, han pasado doce años desde que hablamos por última vez, a saber lo que ha pasado en su vida, éramos muy pequeños, no debería asumir nada que después nos quejamos de los estereotipos y no quería basarme en eso para pensar nada así que-

— Raoul, ya — le frenó — Que era broma, no pasa nada.

Otra vez ríe y las mejillas de Raoul siguen encendidas como un fósforo sin ni una posibilidad de apagarse pronto al parecer. Pero sonríe, porque ver a Agoney así después de oírlo tan destrozado la noche anterior le alegra demasiado como para no hacerlo.

— Perdona. Es que me pongo nervioso y no paro.

— Lo sé — recordaba perfectamente la manía del rubio por vomitar las palabras cuando estaba nervioso — Pero por qué lo estás.

— Es que no quiero que pienses mal de mí.

— Nunca podría pensar mal de ti Raoul. Tranquilo, de verdad.

— Vale.

» Y... puedo preguntar por qué estás viviendo con tu amiga o es muy desubicado.

— Es una historia muy larga que no tengo muchas ganas de remover ahora la verdad. Pero básicamente me quedé solo con Dani en la ciudad, ya te imaginarás por dónde va la cosa, y no quise volver a Tenerife porque... bueno, no quería ser una carga para mi familia, ya bastante siento que lo soy para Miriam. Entre otras cosas.

No hizo falta preguntar más. Raoul entendió perfectamente que se trataba de problemas con su pareja pero, a pesar de que se estaba abriendo bastante con él, también comprendió que habría cosas para las que no estaba preparado para compartir.

— Me alegro de que lo hicieras.

— ¿Qué?

— Que me alegro de que no te fueras otra vez a Tenerife, si lo hubieras hecho nunca nos hubiéramos reencontrado.

— Es cierto — sonrió chiquito Agoney mirando hacia sus manos otra vez — Pues yo también me alegro. Valió la pena supongo.

— ¿Volver a encontrarte conmigo ha hecho que valiera la pena? — preguntó entre sorprendido y encantado. No sabía por qué pero la idea de que eso fuera importante para el moreno le producía una sensación extraña en el estómago.

— Aún no lo sé. Tendremos que averiguarlo.

— Vale — tendió su mano — ¿Tenemos un trato?

La sonrisa de Agoney, con sus hermosas paletas separadas, iluminó sus ojos de tormenta.

— Tenemos un trato — afirmó tomándola.

Estrecharon sus manos. Y un pacto irrompible acababa de comenzar.


	7. Más allá, la tormenta

La puntualidad claramente no era su fuerte. No podía creer que por fin había encontrado una ayuda, aunque fuera momentáneamente, y ya estaba llegando tarde el primer día.

Era un desastre. Iba a cagarla, como siempre.

Después de aquella charla con Raoul semanas atrás la búsqueda de trabajo se volvió cada vez más intensa a la vez que frustrante. Con su ayuda creyó que sería más fácil, pero se equivocaba. El rubio le iba comentando sobre algunas escuelas por la zona que necesitaban personal, pero siempre terminaba encontrándose con que no buscaban maestros de música o con negativas para otorgarle el puesto.

Dos semanas después de constante búsqueda fallida el rubio le ofreció, al verlo tan agobiado por la falta de empleo, que le ayudase cuidando a Luna mientras él realizaba las sesiones de fotos que tuviera pactadas. Normalmente, le contó, se llevaba a la pequeña con él a menos que su marido estuviera en casa y pudiera hacerse cargo él, cosa que rara vez pasaba pues trabajaba casi jornada completa todos los días. Pero siempre terminaba agobiado porque el trabajo se le dificultaba el doble con ella dando vueltas por ahí.

Cuando se lo ofreció Agoney lo dudó bastante. No le disgustaba la idea, la niña era un amor y Dani estaría encantado de pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero la idea de que el catalán dedicara parte de su sueldo a pagarle uno a él le sentaba mal, aunque hubiera aceptado de todas formas. Necesitaba el dinero, no podía seguir dejando que Miriam los mantuviera.

En el momento en que llegó a la puerta que pertenecía a la dirección que le había enviado Raoul esa mañana, todas las dudas que tenía se fueron al instante.

Supo desde el principio que no vivían en un piso. Pero aquello... aquello no era una casa. Era una jodida mansión.

A ver, tal vez estuviera exagerando demasiado, lo admitía pero es que realmente nunca había estado en una casa tan grande.

En cuanto el rubio le abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa la casa quedó un poco en segundo plano, la conversación entre ellos tomando toda su atención. A medida que comenzaron a recorrerla no podía dejar de sorprenderse otra vez a cada paso que daban.

— Bueno... eso es todo — dijo Raoul cuando llegaron nuevamente al salón luego de que le hiciera un tour por toda la casa — Siéntate — le indicó señalando el sillón opuesto al cual estaba tomando asiento él.

— Espero no perderme — no pudo evitar la broma. Realmente le había sorprendido el tamaño de su hogar.

— Que exagerado eres — respondió el catalán después de soltar una fuerte carcajada.

— Bromeo pero también lo digo un poco enserio. Esta casa es enorme.

— Ya, ya. Lo sé — la sonrisa en su rostro disminuyó un poco — No soy muy fan de eso.

— ¿Pero qué dices? — exclamó sorprendido — Si es muy bonita.

— Si, lo es. Pero no sé — se encogió de hombros — Se siente un poco grande para sólo dos personas- tres. Para tres personas — se corrigió al instante.

No podría decirse que lo conocía demasiado, pero Agoney había notado a Raoul un poco raro en las últimas semanas. Más apagado a veces, incluso más que el día de la dichosa charla que habían tenido. En su momento había pensado que tenía que ver con la partida de su marido pero con su regreso tampoco había mejorado mucho su ánimo. Se preguntaba mucho internamente qué le pasaría pero no se animaba a decírselo directamente. Sospechaba, luego de ese fallido, que tenía que ver con los viajes de su marido que al parecer eran bastante seguido y no quería entrometerse si el rubio no decidía contárselo directamente.

» Bueno... yo debería irme ya — comentó el menor intentando cortar la tensión del momento. Sabía que el canario se había percatado de su error y se sintió un poco expuesto — ¿Tienes alguna duda?

— No, tranquilo, ve. Yo me quedo con los niños.

— Vale. Cualquier cosa me llamas.

» Y muchas gracias Ago, de verdad.

¿Le había llamado Ago?

— Pero gracias de qué si vas a pagarme por esto — le hizo soltar una risita al catalán.

— Ya. Pues gracias por aceptar el trabajo entonces, Luna está muy contenta.

— Gracias a ti por ayudarme.

— No es nada, de verdad. Me encanta hacerlo.

Se crea un breve silencio acompañado de sonrisas antes de que Raoul salude a su hija y finalmente parta hacia la sesión de fotos del día.

 

Era tarde y Agoney estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Raoul debería haber llegado hace media hora y, para colmo, no le contestaba las llamadas.

No es que le molestara quedarse más tiempo. No tenía nada que hacer en casa de Miriam y los niños se encontraban tranquilos viendo una película en el salón luego de haber merendado. Lo que le ponía realmente nervioso, además de preocuparse por si le había pasado algo al catalán, era saber que en cualquier momento podía llegar Rodrigo. Y no es que tuviera ningún problema con él. De hecho no lo conocía y justamente eso, junto con la sospecha de que el rubio estaba mal por su culpa, hacía que la situación pudiera resultarle incómoda. Rogaba que Raoul llegara de una vez.

Cinco minutos después sus suplicas parecían haber sido escuchadas cuando sintió el sonido de las llaves encajando en la puerta.

O no lo fueron realmente.

Lo que esperaba fuera una figura de poco más de un metro y medio con un tupé rubio apareciendo en la entrada del salón acabó siendo un moreno de un metro ochenta.

— Hola — saludó el de ojos claros con una sonrisa.

Agoney estaba un poco en shock. Realmente no esperaba conocerlo ni ese día ni de esa manera.

» Tú debes ser Agoney ¿verdad? — agregó ante la falta de respuesta sacando al canario de su ensimismamiento.

— Si soy — el tinerfeño sacudió la cabeza brevemente, ¿por qué estaba siendo tan tonto? — Hola — ahora sí saludó levantándose del sofá y teniéndole la mano — Sí, soy Agoney. Un gusto.

— Papa — el grito de la niña interrumpió el extraño momento.

Rodrigo no tardó en alzarla y llenarla de besos, dejando el maletín apoyado sobre el lugar que antes había ocupado el canario.

— ¿Y papi? — le preguntó a la niña, extrañado de que su marido no estuviera allí. La pequeña simplemente se encogió de hombros por lo que el mayor miró al tinerfeño en busca de una respuesta.

— No lo sé, no ha llegado aún y no me avisó nada. Me parece muy extraño la verdad.

— ¿Le has llamado?

— Sí, tampoco me contesta.

El catalán no dudó en sacar el móvil, seguramente intentaría contactarse con su marido. Pero al parecer tampoco le contestaba.

— Está apagado — dijo mientras dejaba a la niña nuevamente en el sofá para que continúe viendo la película — Voy a cambiarme, espero un rato y si no tengo noticias salgo a buscarlo. Ya puedes irte a casa si quieres, gracias por cuidar a Luna — le dijo amablemente.

— No — dijo bruscamente.

» Quiero decir... prefiero esperar a que llegue. Estoy un poco preocupado.

— Le digo que te llame en cuanto llegue de verdad, tranquilo. Ve a descansar.

— Vale — no se sentía muy cómodo con seguir insistiendo — Puedes ir a cambiarte si quieres conozco la salida.

— Gracias, fue un largo día — respondió acercándose al canario — De verdad gracias por cuidar a Luna, sé que para Raoul era una complicación llevarla al trabajo aunque no quisiera decirlo. Esto le será de gran ayuda.

Agoney no pudo evitar sonreír. Saber que estaba haciendo algo para ayudar al rubio, a pesar de que no fuera en lo que fuera que le tenía tan contrariado, le hacía feliz.

— Gracias a ustedes por ofrecerme este trabajo, aunque sea temporal, lo necesitaba mucho.

— Todo mérito del rubio — dijo con una risa antes de tenderle la mano — Adiós Agoney, nos vemos pronto supongo.

— Nos vemos — estrechó la mano del más alto antes de que este desapareciera escaleras arriba.

» Vamos Dani — lo tomó en brazos, ignorando las quejas del menor — Hasta luego enana — dejó un beso en la frene de la pequeña que estaba media adormilada.

Estaban poniéndose sus abrigos en el pasillo cerca de la puerta cuando el sonido de las llaves vuelve a escucharse dando paso, ahora sí, al rubio.

— Perdón, perdón, perdón — ingresó rápido comenzando a quitarse el abrigo sin mirar que estaban haciendo ellos allí siquiera — Se me ha hecho super tarde. Primer día que trabajas aquí y ya estoy haciéndote esto, no se va a volver a repetir, de verdad, te lo prometo. Por favor soy un desastre, te pagaré la hora de más y-

— Raoul — le llamó para que se detuviera — Frena. No te preocupes.

El rubio finalmente miró a padre e hijo, prestándoles realmente atención. Ambos estaban ya con sus abrigos puestos, listos para irse.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó extrañado señalándolos.

— Ya ha llegado tu marido — la última palabra, no entendía por qué, dejó una fea sensación en su boca en cuanto se escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Rodrigo ya está aquí? — ante el asentimiento del moreno, sonrió — Jo menos mal que al menos llego él. Me sabe fatal que hayas tenido que esperar tanto de verdad.

— No pasa nada.

— Sí pasa — dijo con pena — Soy un desastre, me retrasé y encima mi móvil ha muerto y no he podido avisarte.

— No te machaques de verdad. No pasa nada, sólo fue una hora y no tengo nada más que hacer. Sólo que... si vuelve a pasarte por favor avísame antes de quedarte sin batería.

» Estaba preocupado — agregó por lo bajo evitando la mirada del contrario.

— Lo siento de verdad. Te lo compensaré.

— No quiero más dinero Raoul de verdad sólo fue un rato, no pasa nada.

— ¿Quién habló de dinero? — preguntó alzando las cejas.

Agoney lo miró sorprendido por un instante.

— Literalmente tú hace un instante.

— Tienes razón — respondió entre risas — Quédate a cenar.

» Quédense a cenar — agregó mirando ahora a Dani — ¿Qué dices?

— No sé Raoul... No quiero molest-

— Siii — gritó el pequeño interrumpiendo a su padre.

— No se diga más entonces. Voy a avisarle a Rodri. Vamos — tomó de la mano a Dani, volviendo hacia el salón. Pero antes se detuvo, volteándose hacia el canario — Y no molestas tonto. Nunca.

Agoney agradeció que el rubio se diera la vuelta de inmediato y, sin pensarlo, siguió el camino de ambos con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

 

La cena, a diferencia de lo que había pensado Agoney, fue muy amena. Rodrigo, aunque un poco más estructurado de lo que él estaba acostumbrado, era bastante gracioso y muy amable con él. Todo fue muy bien, la presencia de los niños alegraba la mesa con sus ocurrencias. Pero a pesar de eso el canario no se sentía del todo cómodo. No sabía por qué. Tal vez tenía que ver con que seguía viendo a Raoul bastante apagado y eso le preocupaba al igual que le intrigaba. También la incomodidad podía deberse a que él siempre había sido así, le costaba soltarse con gente a la que no conocía y hasta podía llegar a parecer antipático por mantenerse tanto tiempo callado.

Cuando era niño y aún vivía en Adeje las cosas habían sido infinitamente más fáciles. Al ser pequeño la timidez se pierde fácilmente y relacionarse con otros niños se hace muy sencillo. Con el paso del tiempo es cuando se complican las cosas. Mientras seguía en su isla todo estaba bien, seguía manteniendo los mismos amigos desde peque y con el correr de los años no necesito hacerse nuevos. El problema llegó cuando se instalaron en Barcelona. Raoul fue el primero en acercarse y con el primero que comenzó a llevarse bien, pero seguía sintiéndose bastante solo pues el rubio tenía su grupo de amigos y no le parecía justo que por su culpa se alejara de ellos.

Luego de terminar el trabajo de clase que hicieron juntos Agoney intentó convencerlo de que vuelva a su sitio con Damián. Pero no hubo caso, una de las cosas que caracterizaba al catalán era lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser. Habló con sus amigos y, según había dicho él, no tuvieron problema en que se quedara como compañero de banco del canario en la otra punta del salón. Ya tendrían tiempo de verse en el patio y por las tardes. Pero eso también fue cambiando porque, con el pasar de los días, cada vez eran más las veces que el rubio pasaba junto a él la hora del patio o lo invitaba a su casa a merendar.

Hasta que llegó el día en que Raoul le hizo una propuesta.

Salir con él y sus amigos.

El moreno entró un poco en pánico. No quería perder la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos pero a la vez le aterraba. Le aterraba la idea de que lo rechazaran, o peor, que hablaran mal de él a sus espaldas. Un poco lo que hacía el resto del instituto realmente. Pero finalmente, animado por Raoul y la ilusión que le hacía que fuera, aceptó.

Y fue bien.

Aunque no encajaran del todo por los gustos tan diferentes que tenían entre ellos, pasaron una tarde divertida. Agoney muy callado pero logrando soltarse un poco al final. Ese primer año en la nueva ciudad, a pesar de todo, no estaba yendo tan mal.

Y todo gracias a aquel rubio que había entrado en su vida sin pedir permiso.

 

— Gracias.

El silencio los inundó en cuanto Raoul aparcó frente a la casa de Miriam.

— No es nada ya te dije. Va a llover en cualquier momento, no iba a dejar que volvieran caminando. Además — se volteó, mirando a Dani dormido en la parte trasera del coche — El peque estaba cansadísimo.

— Ya. No me refería a eso igualmente — el rubio frunció el ceño esperando que continuara — Gracias por todo.

— ¿Otra vez? Ago que ya te dije que necesitaba a alguien que cuidara a Luna y el dinero no es un problema para nosotros. De verdad, deja de agradecerme.

¿Le había vuelto a llamar Ago?

— No era por eso tampoco.

— ¿Por la cena? — intentó adivinar.

— Tampoco.

» Es... un poco más general. Este tiempo que estuve pasándola mal me puse un poco nostálgico y estuve recordando mucho mi primera llegada a Barcelona. Si no fuera por ti todo hubiera sido bastante feo y creo que en su momento no te agradecí lo suficiente todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Agoney mantuvo la mirada baja durante su breve discurso pero no pudo evitar alzarla en cuanto terminó, fijando sus ojos en los del rubio.

— Ago yo... — hizo una pausa, la intensidad del momento lo dejó sin palabras — Bua, es que no sé qué decirte. No tienes nada que agradecerme. Si me acerqué a ti es porque quise. Sentí que tenía que hacerlo — sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas junto con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ey, pero qué pasa. No quería que te pusieras triste, lo siento — sonó un poco desesperado, nunca había soportado verlo llorar.

— No no, no estoy triste — una lágrima calló por su mejilla y la secó con el dorso de su mano de inmediato — Sólo estoy un poco sensible últimamente y me he emocionado, no me hagas caso.

— Raoul... — le llamó para que vuelva a mirarle a los ojos — Te noté un poco raro las últimas semanas — se animó a soltar finalmente — ¿Quieres contarme?

Un sollozo escapó de los labios del rubio sin poder evitarlo.

Afuera, las gotas comenzaron a caer golpeando con fuerza el asfalto inundando de sonido la tranquilidad del coche.

La tormenta finalmente se había desatado.


	8. Lo que dice la lluvia

— ¿Estás mejor? — preguntó el moreno tendiéndole el vaso de agua que había ido a servir rápidamente a la cocina.

— Sí, sí… gracias — respondió tímido antes de darle un sorbo, ya con la respiración calmada luego de haber cesado el llanto hace unos minutos.

Habían entrado corriendo al rellano intentando evitar mojarse, sobre todo a Dani que iba a cuestas del moreno todavía dormido. No tuvieron mucho éxito y, aunque el niño se mantuvo prácticamente seco, ellos se mojaron bastante, sobre todo de cintura para arriba. Unos minutos después Raoul estaba sentado en el sofá del salón y Agoney, luego de acostar al pequeño en su habitación y cambiarse de ropa lo más rápido que pudo, se dirigió a la cocina a servirle un vaso de agua.

— ¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa? — rompió de nuevo el silencio.

— No, estoy bien.

— De verdad, no es problema.

— Bueno… una sudadera no estaría mal. La chaqueta está empapada y tengo un poco de frío — un pequeño escalofrío acompañó la frase, como si fuera un intento de su cuerpo de demostrar que lo que decía era cierto.

— Vale, enseguida vuelvo — dijo el canario antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación, esta vez en busca de una sudadera y una toalla.

» Toma — le entregó las cosas en cuanto regresó — Para que te seques un poco el cabello — le aclaró al ver que miraba extrañado la pequeña toalla.

Un rato después, ya los dos secos y cómodos estaban sentados de lado en el sofá, uno frente al otro. Era cerca de media noche y Miriam seguro estaría durmiendo, al día siguiente trabajaba temprano, por eso la distancia entre ellos era corta para evitar alzar demasiado la voz. Sus rodillas apenas separadas por unos cortos centímetros.

— ¿Quieres hablar? — finalmente preguntó casi en un susurro Agoney. Al fin y al cabo era para eso que estaban allí. A menos que el rubio se hubiese arrepentido por supuesto, no pensaba presionarlo aunque sabía que lo necesitaba.

— No sé por dónde empezar — suspiró exageradamente. Quería hablar, pero era complicado — Creo que… las cosas no están bien con Rodrigo.

Lo había soltado.

Por fin. El peso en su pecho se había aliviado, al menos un poco.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Discutieron? — ahora que el catalán se había atrevido a hablar Agoney haría lo posible para que lo soltara todo y pudiera descargarse.

— No. A ver… — intentó acomodar sus pensamientos y explicarse lo mejor posible — no ha pasado nada. Y creo que ese es un poco el problema. Su trabajo es muy demandante, cada vez más, y yo me siento muy solo. Pero le amo — agregó lo último rápidamente — Nos amamos.

Su voz se quebró un poco, el nudo volviendo a instalarse en su garganta y sus ojos inundándose de lágrimas nuevamente. Carraspeó mirando hacia arriba, no quería llorar otra vez. Era una tontería, se repetía. Todo lo que estaba planteando era una tontería. Seguro el moreno estaba pensando en cómo decirle que era un tonto por llorar así por ese motivo, que volviera ya a su casa y dejara de sacarle tiempo con semejante estupidez. Es que tendría que haberlo pensado antes, por qué iban a importarle al tinerfeño la cantidad de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Tendría que haber dejado a Agoney y Daniel en la puerta y vuelto a casa lo más pronto posible, evitando hacer el ridículo.

Su cadena de pensamientos se cortó cuando oyó un sollozo. Se sorprendió porque, esta vez, no salía de sus labios. Bajó la mirada al instante encontrándose frente a él un Agoney con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas siendo limpiadas enseguida por el dorso de su propia mano.

» ¿Qué sucede? — se preocupó el rubio — ¿Fue algo que he dicho? Lo siento.

— Tranquilo, no pasa nada — le restó importancia obligándose a dejar de llorar mientras se secaba los últimos restos de agua salada que quedaban en su rostro — Estoy sensible últimamente ya te lo dije.

— Agoney… — dijo en tono de duda.

— Es eso, estoy sensible — volvió a repetir el moreno — ¿Hablaste de esto con él? — intentó cambiar de tema, volviendo al motivo por el que estaban ahí.

— No, no le he dicho nada de esto a nadie hasta ahora — le respondió pero no iba a darse por vencido — Ahora dime la verdad, por qué te has puesto así.

— Eso es lo primero que debes hacer, plantéale cómo te sientes, solo así las cosas pueden mejorar — ignoró completamente la petición del catalán.

— ¿Tiene que ver con la relación de la que no has querido hablar la otra vez? — lo ignoró él esta vez.

— ¿No vas a rendirte verdad? — preguntó cansado.

— No.

— Vale — suspiró — Sí, me recordó un poco a todo lo que viví, aunque no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Sus ojos volvieron a aguarse y Raoul se arrepintió al instante de haber insistido tanto.

— Espera, no hace falta que me cuentes nada — le frenó antes de que continuara — Lo siento, no debería haber insistido si yo sabía que de este tema no quieres hablar. Es que soy estúpido, de verdad ignórame. Es más, creo que debería volver ya a mi casa, perdona por hacerte escuchar mis tonterías.

Ahí estaba otra vez la diarrea verbal. Tenía que trabajar en ella. O no, al menos con eso había logrado sacarle una pequeña risa al moreno.

— Primero, si te lo estoy contando es porque quiero. Segundo, lo que sientes no es ninguna tontería. Y tercero — dijo posando suavemente su mano sobre la contraria — no eres ningún estúpido.

» ¿Puedo seguir hablando ya?

El rubio simplemente asintió en silencio, aguardando a que continuara cuando quisiera. La mano del mayor se retiró enseguida, dejando un frío que no esperaba. Alargó las mangas de la sudadera prestada, que de por sí ya le quedaba grande, formando puños al tomar las puntas con sus dedos.

» Hace muchos años, un tiempo después de que termináramos el instituto y yo volviera a Adeje con mi familia, conocí a un chico. Jonay. También estudiaba magisterio, iba unos años más avanzado que yo, era mayor. Al principio todo iba bien, encajábamos genial. Pero con el tiempo — hizo una pausa mirando al catalán que lo observaba atentamente — las cosas comenzaron a ir mal, discutíamos mucho. Poco después de cumplir un año juntos, terminamos. Y ya sé — habló antes de que Raoul pudiera hacerlo — dicho así no suena tan dramático. Pero lo fue, porque la cosa no termina ahí. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho — dijo en voz baja clavando la mirada en su regazo — Al poco tiempo volvimos. Y al poco tiempo volvimos a romper. Y volvimos otra vez, muchas veces. Se volvió una relación horrible en la que todo eran peleas y reconciliaciones, pero no podíamos dejarnos ir. Se convirtió en algo tóxico, horrible, pero no éramos capaces de verlo.

— ¿Y cómo fue que eso te ha hecho no querer volver a Tenerife? ¿No quieres cruzártelo?

— No — soltó una risita triste — La última vez que nos reconciliamos nos prometimos que haríamos que las cosas funcionaran, esa vez sí. Claramente no lo logramos — extendió los brazos indicando que no estaría allí si lo hubieran hecho — pero al menos duramos más tiempo. Dos años seguidos, sin separarnos ni una sola vez. Y yo de verdad creía que esa vez funcionaría. Le ofrecieron un trabajo aquí en Barcelona. No lo dudé ni un instante, le dije que lo aceptara, que nos mudaríamos juntos. Ahí vino la pelea con mi familia. Obviamente veían que esa relación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Yo estaba recibido, trabajando en una escuela de música con niños, todo lo que siempre había querido y de repente estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por un tío que me había hecho sufrir tantas veces. Pero me cegué, no me importó nada de lo que me advirtieron. Dejé todo atrás y me mudé aquí.

» Estuvimos bien por un tiempo. Con algunas discusiones, pero como cualquier pareja, sin separarnos. Yo me la pasaba en casa, no trabajaba, él me pidió que no lo hiciera, que con la paga del suyo estábamos bien. Ahora que pasó el tiempo me fui dando cuenta que me quería encerrado, sin amigos, en una ciudad nueva en la que no conocía a nadie. Me quería sólo para él. Tres años después, me dejó. Se cagó y de un día para el otro se fue. Me desperté y ya no estaban sus cosas.

Raoul lo miró atentamente durante todo el relato. Siempre había sabido escucharlo, en silencio, dejándole soltar todo lo que le hiciera falta para sentirse bien.

— ¿Y no has vuelto a hablar con tu familia desde entonces? ¿Hace cuánto ha sido esto? — soltó una pregunta tras otra, un tanto sorprendido por toda la historia.

— ¿Que se fue? Un año, más o menos — le había mantenido la mirada todo el rato, pero ahora que el rubio empezó a hablar se sentía avergonzado así que bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que jugaban entre ellas. Cayó en que realmente se había abierto totalmente con él — Y sí, volví a hablar con mi familia, están al tanto de todo, menos de la parte de que estoy desempleado. Esa es mi excusa para no volver, aunque en realidad sólo sea por orgullo. No quiero darles la razón.

— Y… ¿y Dani? — no quería meter la pata al preguntar pero la intriga lo iba a matar. Dani tenía sólo tres años… y si aquello ocurrió hace menos de uno sólo había dos opciones. O lo había adoptado Agoney solo hace poco tiempo o el niño ya era parte de su vida cuando Jonay se fue.

— Eso fue lo que lo hizo cagarse supongo. Al menos fue lo que él me dijo — una risa amarga lo invadió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él? — preguntó sorprendido. No se lo esperaba.

— Sí. Sólo una vez. Lo intenté bastante, y me costó, pero un tiempo después de que nos dejara logré hablar con él. No pretendía que volviera, ya no me interesaba, simplemente buscaba una explicación.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

— Que había sido mi culpa.

El rubio frunció el ceño a más no poder. Cómo alguien así era capaz de abandonar a su pareja y su hijo pequeño y encima no hacerse responsable.

» Dijo que lo había presionado — rodó los ojos — Que no estaba listo para ser padre y que fui yo quien insistió tanto que acabó cediendo. Al principio le creí, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que esa relación había sido horrible. Desde el comienzo. Al final hasta estaba agradecido de que me haya sacado, aunque sea a la fuerza, de eso tan feo que estaba viviendo.

— ¿Nunca le reclamaste que se hiciera cargo de Dani? Es lo que corresponde — cuestionó contrariado.

— Sé que es lo que debería haber hecho, pero no me interesa. No quiero que se críe con alguien que no tiene interés en hacerlo. No es el padre que quiero para Dani.

— Ya lo encontrarás — intentó animarlo el rubio.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó extrañado. No entendía a qué se refería Raoul.

— Que ya encontrarás el padre que quieres para Dani.

— Ya — sonrió de lado el moreno, mirando hacia abajo. De repente sostener la mirada del catalán se le hacía imposible — No creo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No estoy con la cabeza para esas cosas. Bastantes problemas tengo ya, estamos bien nosotros dos solos con Miriam. Además quién se fijaría en mí, un fracasado de 31 años con un crío y viviendo de prestado.

— Seguro que cualquiera lo haría, con lo guapo que eres.

No quiso decir el final de aquella frase. Lo había pensado, era una verdad que todo el mundo podía ver. Pero no quería decirlo, se escaparon las palabras de entre sus labios sin su permiso.

Se había vuelto todo un poco incómodo, y había sido su culpa. Si es que cuando decía que era tonto no se equivocaba.

— Gracias — rió suavecito antes de carraspear y cambiar rápidamente de tema — Al final, vinimos aquí a hablar de ti y terminamos hablando de mí.

— Tu también lo necesitabas — le restó importancia.

— Todavía puedes contarme si quieres — insistió el moreno.

— Tampoco es que haya mucho más que decir. Siento que Rodrigo está tan ocupado con su trabajo que está descuidando nuestra familia, y yo no quiero que las cosas vayan mal — comentó apenado.

— Háblalo con él. De verdad, hablar a tiempo es lo mejor — volvió a posar su mano sobre la del rubio que no había abandonado su propio regazo — No lo conozco mucho, pero por lo poco que pude ver de él hoy se nota que los quiere muchísimo. Estoy seguro de que las cosas se solucionarán pronto.

Agoney dejó una suave caricia con el pulgar y un cosquilleo se hizo presente en la piel del rubio, justo allí por donde pasaba la piel del moreno.

— Lo haré — respondió el catalán tragando saliva — Gracias por escucharme.

— Pero gracias de qué si me escuchaste más tú a mí que yo a ti — rió el tinerfeño sin soltar su mano.

Ni siquiera eran conscientes de que hacía unos minutos sólo se miraban en silencio, con sonrisas en sus rostros y esa pequeña porción de sus pieles tocándose. El silencio del salón solo era interrumpido por el repiqueteo constante de las gotas de lluvia sobre el gran ventanal que ocupaba la mitad de una de las paredes.

Hasta que el teléfono sonó sacándolos de aquel ensimismamiento en el que se habían sumergido. Como si se despertaran de un trance y sus pieles de repente quemaran más que el propio fuego las separaron automáticamente.

— Es Rodrigo — dijo Raoul en cuanto se estiró a tomar el móvil de la pequeña mesilla que se encontraba en frente del sofá — Debe estar preocupado — agregó.

— Atiende — le indicó Agoney de repente un tanto incómodo. Sentía que la situación era extraña y algo tensa, y no sabía por qué — Yo voy a dejar esto en la cocina — buscó rápidamente una excusa para dejar solo al rubio.

— Vale — apenas llegó a decir antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta del lateral — Hola — contestó antes de que su marido terminara la llamada.

— Hola amor ¿dónde estás? Ha pasado más de una hora desde que te fuiste y no me respondías los mensajes. Con esta tormenta ya me estaba preocupando — puede sentir en su voz que es cierto, estaba preocupado. Debería haberle avisado que tardaría en regresar.

— Sí, lo siento. Dani se durmió y ayudé a Agoney a subirlo. Y ya que estábamos aquí me ofreció un café hasta que se calme un poco la tormenta — le mintió un poco, pero no podía decirle el motivo por el que realmente se había quedado. Por lo menos no hasta que hablaran seriamente del tema.

— Que suerte. Es peligroso que conduzcas así, quédate un rato más hasta que pare — una sonrisa inundó la cara del rubio, si es que pese a todo se notaba que le quería y se preocupaba por él — Ya acosté a Luni y está dormida, no te preocupes por eso — y claramente le conocía a la perfección.

— Vale. En un ratito estoy por ahí.

Se despidieron rápidamente y el canario aún no había vuelto. Raoul se levantó del sofá, la pierna adormilada por haberla mantenido bajo su peso durante tanto tiempo, y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal donde se quedó observando la lluvia caer, amainando cada vez un poco más.

— ¿Todo bien? — ingresó nuevamente a la sala Agoney, sobresaltando al menor.

— Sí, sí — contestó cuando se recompuso del susto — Creo que debería irme yendo ya.

— Claro — sonrió suavemente el moreno, dejando ver a penas sus paletas separadas.

Bajaron en silencio hasta la puerta del edificio donde frenaron un momento a despedirse. Un abrazo les pareció lo más oportuno en ese momento. Había sido una noche intensa.

— Adiós — saludó el moreno — Habla con él cuanto antes, verás como todo mejora — se separó finalmente dejando una suave caricia en el hombro del más bajo.

— Lo haré — aseguró dejando relucir una de sus enormes sonrisas — Gracias Ago — allí estaba el apodo otra vez, parece que el canario tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a que lo llamara así — Me has ayudado mucho.

No lo pensó, le salió de dentro como un impulso incontrolable y, en la soledad de la madrugada, dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla del tinerfeño.

» Nos vemos pronto.

— Nos vemos — llegó a responder en voz baja Agoney antes de que el catalán se metiera en el auto, aunque probablemente no hubiera logrado escucharlo a través del sonido de la lluvia.

Esa charla les había hecho muy bien a ambos. Sobre todo a Raoul que la necesitaba hace tiempo y, sin saber muy bien por qué, a pesar de tener tanta gente con quien hacerlo sólo logró tenerla con él, aquel viejo amigo que el tiempo se había encargado de alejar. Sólo esperaba que aquella tormenta que los acompañó augurase un nuevo comienzo.


	9. El sonido del silencio.

Las conversaciones importantes nunca habían sido su fuerte. Se ponía nervioso y se iba por las ramas o empezaba a tartamudear. Le había pasado con cada situación importante de su vida, buena o mala, en la que una charla fuera fundamental.

Casi siempre acababan yendo bien, como esta vez con Rodrigo que no cuestionó ni le hizo sentir mal por lo que Raoul le planteaba si no que, al contrario, prometió poner todo de sí para que las cosas mejoraran. Le había dicho que no podía prometer que los viajes serían más escasos pero sí que si no era de suma necesidad su presencia evitaría ir. Era más de lo que se esperaba sinceramente, sabía lo dedicado que era su marido con su trabajo.

Al llega a su casa luego de la charla en el piso de Agoney (bueno de Miriam en verdad pero ese no era el punto) estaba todo en un profundo silencio, de esos que se pueden oír. Lo más lógico teniendo en cuenta que ya eran casi la una de la madrugada. Él también estaba muy cansado había sido un día largo y agotador, se sentó un momento en el sofá intentando ordenar su cabeza y pensar cuál sería el mejor momento para hablar. No llegó a pensarlo demasiado pues unos minutos después de apoyarse contra el respaldo se quedó completamente dormido. Unas horas más tarde la incomodidad de la posición lo hizo despertarse y, tal cual estaba vestido, se fue a acostar junto a su marido. La charla se dio a la mañana siguiente, a pesar del sueño que tenía, y fue más rápida de lo que creía. Tenía miedo, pero sabía que cuanto antes lo hiciera sería mejor. Era como quitarse una tirita, si lo hacía del tirón sería mejor. Así que ni bien se levantó, aún con la sudadera de Agoney puesta, le soltó todo (enrollándose un poco para qué iba a mentir).

Pero había ido bien y se había preocupado sin motivo. Como sucedió con la charla que tuvo con sus padres acerca de la carrera poco convencional que quería estudiar, como con la que tuvo con Rodrigo alguna vez sobre sus ganas de ser padre y como, imposible de olvidar, la charla que compartió con Agoney cuando decidió contarle que era gay.

Le había estado dando vueltas al asunto durante meses. Tenían quince años y eran amigos hace casi dos, sin embargo su amistad se había hecho tan fuerte que Raoul no dudó en decidir que quería que sea el primero en enterarse. Eso lo tenía claro, lo que le seguía haciendo darle vueltas al asunto era pensar en lo que podría pasar. A pesar de ser amigos evitaban tocar el tema amoroso demasiado, Agoney era muy pudoroso y Raoul lo aprovechaba para evitar contarle, en un primer momento lo que sospechaba acerca de sí mismo, pero ahora que estaba seguro para ocultarlo. El problema era que había llegado un punto en el que ya no le apetecía mentirle y, aunque el moreno no quisiera compartir con él nada acerca de aquel asunto, él le diría. Se sentía mal ocultando una parte tan importante de él y si hay alguien que merecía ser el primero en saberlo ese era su mejor amigo. Porque en ese tiempo, inevitablemente, habían encajado tan bien que se habían vuelto mejores amigos. Inseparables. O al menos así esperaba el rubio que siguiera siendo a pesar de lo que tenía que contarle.

Esa día en su casa Raoul creyó que sería el momento adecuado. Sus padres trabajaban hasta la noche y estarían los dos solos como casi todas las tardes, lo mejor para hablar con tranquilidad. Y para poder llorar si las cosas iban mal, pensó. Realmente estaba asustado. Y siendo un poco dramático también.

— Ago — le llamó cuando regresó del baño al salón donde habían estado viendo el televisor — ¿Podemos hablar?

La seriedad del chico preocupó al moreno.

— Claro, dime.

— Ven, siéntate aquí — le pidió el rubio señalando el sillón enfrente suyo.

— Me estás asustando Raoul ¿qué pasa? — esa actitud extraña del catalán venía desde hace días y con esto terminó de preocuparle del todo.

— Nada — respondió mirando hacia abajo mientras el canario tomaba asiento donde se lo había pedido — Es que es algo importante para mí y estoy nervioso.

— Eres mi mejor amigo — dijo Agoney tomando una mano entre las suyas dejando suaves caricias con sus pulgares sobre su dorso — Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

— Lo sé. Si es que eres la mejor persona del mundo y estoy seguro que no te lo tomarás a mal ni nada, pero ya sabes como soy que me enrollo un montón y después no pasa nada. Es que soy tonto. Pero bueno que también está la posibilidad de que te lo tomes a mal, que vamos no creo yo que lo hagas, pero si eso pasa yo qué hago. Si es que paso todo el tiempo contigo, si tú ya no quieres ser mi amigo me quedaría solo, entonces claro ahí digo: no, mejor no le cuento nada si así están bien las cosas, no hace falta que abra la boca. Pero claro después pienso: si no le digo nada me siento fatal por ocultárselo y en algún momento se tendrá que enterar ¿no?

El rubio seguía balbuceando un sinfín de cosas a las que Agoney ya ni siquiera les encontraba sentido, esperó pacientemente hasta que su amigo se detuviera.

— ¿Acabaste ya? — le preguntó con las cejas elevadas.

— Sí — respondió el rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas, no sabía si por hablar casi sin respirar o por la vergüenza que le daban esos ataques de verborragia — Lo siento.

— No pasa nada si así te compré — rió el moreno — Ahora sí. Habla. Pero sin darle tantas vueltas a la cosa, suéltalo ya.

— Vale... pero es que no sé si-

— Raoul — le cortó el moreno antes de que empezara a decir cosas sin sentido otra vez — Va, dime.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Tienes razón. Voy.

Una pausa que se sintió infinita. Un suspiro.

» Soy gay.

Y se creó un silencio que ambos podían oír.

El rubio estaba aterrado y el tinerfeño algo perplejo.

— Vale — fue lo primero que atinó a decir — Yo también — agregó antes de que el catalán pudiera decir algo.

— Sabia que n- Espera ¿qué? — preguntó muy sorprendido Raoul — Cómo que tú. Pero. Desde cuándo. Por qué. Por qué no me lo dijiste.

Realmente se había planteado muchas posibilidades acerca de cómo podía ir aquella charla, pero sin duda esa no era una de ellas.

— Tampoco es que vaya contándolo por ahí.

— Eres, literalmente, mi mejor amigo hace como dos años — le dijo ahora un poco enfadado. Él sintiéndose mal por aquello y el otro ocultándoselo a saber desde cuándo.

— Vale tienes razón. Pero es que me daba vergüenza decírtelo.

El rubio alzó las cejas. Cómo podía darle vergüenza antes y ahora contárselo tan tranquilamente.

» No me da vergüenza decir que soy gay — le aclaró al ver su cara — Pero ya sabes cómo soy, me da vergüenza hablar de esas cosas. Tampoco te contaría nada aunque fuera hetero.

— Eso es cierto. Nunca hablas de nadie.

— Es que no tengo nadie de quien hablar — le aclaró rápidamente.

— No sé si te creo pero vale, te lo dejaré pasar.

Se ganó una rodada de ojos de parte del tinerfeño antes de continuar.

» ¿Tú desde cuando lo sabes? — cuestionó, ahora que lo sabía la curiosidad le picaba en todo el cuerpo.

— Yo que sé — repitió, últimamente esa frase se había convertido en su muletilla — ¿Desde siempre? Al menos desde que sé lo que la palabra gay significa.

El rubio realmente no salía de su asombro. Estuvo comiéndose tanto la cabeza sobre eso y le costó tanto admitir finalmente lo que le pasaba que no podía creer que para alguien hubiera sido tan sencillo.

— Wow. Eso es... que bien — soltó una risita al notar que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo — Tendrías que haberme visto todo este tiempo super confundido... ojalá se me hubiera hecho tan fácil admitir lo que me pasaba.

— No a todos nos pasa igual Raoul. Y eso está bien, no pasa nada por no entenderlo, no es como si desde pequeños nos enseñaran que es algo totalmente normal y todo eso. Yo sólo tuve suerte de la familia que me tocó... y de mis amigos allí en Adeje también. Me ayudaron mucho.

— Me alegro mucho de que las cosas te fueran tan bien — soltó un suspiro bajando la vista hacia sus manos.

— A ti también te irá bien — intentó animarle.

— Ya... no sé — respondió desanimado.

— Bueno, ya te está yendo bien ¿no? — el catalán volvió a clavar su mirada en él — Creías que me molestaría o algo y sucedió todo lo contrario — no pudo evitar reírse.

— No te rías de mí. Realmente estaba cagado. Y no sé cómo irá con los demás y con mis padres, contigo fue diferente porque-

— ¿Porque resultó que yo era gay también? — preguntó ante la pausa que hizo Raoul.

— Contigo fue diferente porque eras tú.

La sonrisa que compartieron jamás se les olvidaría. Aquella tarde Raoul no sólo supo que las cosas podían ir bien a pesar de su miedo, si no que también estaba más que seguro de que su amistad con el canario sería para siempre.

No sabía que, en un futuro, ninguna de las dos cosas estaría acertada.

 

Con el paso de las semanas Raoul estaba cada vez más contento. Las cosas iban mejor. En el mes y medio que pasó desde la conversación seria que tuvo con Rodrigo ningún viaje lo hizo alejarse de casa, y eso lo tenía mucho más tranquilo.

Raoul se sentía feliz después de mucho tiempo. Su estación favorita había llegado. Con el mes de Diciembre bien adentrado el frío le calaba hasta los huesos en las tardes nubladas de Barcelona, pero disfrutaba de las mil capas de ropa y los sweaters calentitos.

Agoney seguía trabajando para él (ayudándole le gustaba decir al catalán aunque el moreno rodara los ojos y le dijera que dejara de disfrazar la situación). Ya había conseguido tomar unas horas de clase en un instituto de la zona, no era gran cosa pero era algo por el momento. Sin embargo, hasta después del receso no comenzaba y el rubio se negaba a dejarle sin empleo en esas fechas, aunque el otro no se cansara de insistir en que ya le había ayudado suficiente.

Así que allí estaba, esperando a su amigo (porque a esta altura podían decir que ya habían vuelto a entablar una estrecha relación, aunque no como la de su adolescencia, como para volver a llamarse así) en el parque cercano a la escuela de los niños con su hija en brazos.

— Al fin llegan — exclamó el rubio al ver llegar a Agoney y Dani apresurados.

— Lo siento, lo siento — dijo agitado el canario — Fue mi culpa.

— Lo supuse — rió Raoul, ya sabía de sobra lo desastroso que era el moreno con los horarios — Vamos ya, que llegaré tarde yo.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde Raoul debía hacer una sesión de fotos aquella tarde. Por primera vez, en vez de quedarse Agoney con ambos pequeños en su casa, el rubio le había propuesto que lo acompañaran a su trabajo y no dudó en aceptar. Sabía que a Luna le gustaba ir aunque a veces se aburriera y eso hiciera que se le complicara trabajar con tranquilidad. Pero también sabía que con Dani y Ago allí disfrutaría y se entretendría. No se equivocaba. Como cada vez que estaban los cuatro juntos, aunque ahora con el rubio un tanto ausente por estar ocupado, la tarde se pasó rápido entre risas y juegos. Les encantaba la dinámica que habían adoptado los cuatro desde que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, Raoul y Agoney estaban muy contentos de que sus hijos se hicieran tan amigos y al verlos tan felices, internamente, deseaban que no acabaran distanciándose como ocurrió con ellos.

— Hola Rodri — saludó Raoul entrando a la habitación al rato de llegar a casa — ¿Qué tal el trabajo hoy? — preguntó antes de dejar un beso en sus labios.

— Hola amor — respondió el mayor — Tenemos que hablar — agregó luego de una larga pausa.

Raoul, que estaba de espaldas al moreno rebuscando algo en el armario, cerró los ojos fuertemente. Sabía lo que se venía. Creía que todo iría bien pero al parecer, una vez más, se equivocaba.

— Dime — dijo, sin siquiera voltearse.

— Ven — le pidió — Tengo que viajar — le soló cuando lo tuvo sentado junto a él en la cama.

— En dos días es Navidad — ya estaba un poco enfadado.

— Lo sé amor. Y estaré aquí.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Raoul. Saber eso le dejaba tan tranquilo, pasar juntos esas fechas para él era tan importante.

» Tengo que marcharme el lunes próximo.

Así como apareció la sonrisa en un instante se desdibujó de su rostro.

— El próximo lunes es treinta.

— Lo sé.

— Pasaras Noche Vieja y Año Nuevo fuera de casa.

— Sí — sabía que no era una pregunta, pero de todos modos contestó — Lo siento mucho amor, de verdad. Hice todo lo que he podido para retrasarlo — le aseguró tomando sus manos y dejando suaves caricias sobre ellas.

Le había molestado por un momento. Dos meses sin viajar y tenía que hacerlo justo ahora, justo en esas fechas. Pero el moreno estaba haciendo todo lo que le era posible para poder pasar más tiempo con ellos en casa, tampoco podía reprocharle si una vez no salía como él esperaba. No podía enfadarse ¿no?

— Está bien Ro, no pasa nada — intentó sonar seguro liberando una de sus manos para dejar una caricia sobre la mejilla de su marido.

— Te juro que no hay nada que quiera más que despedir y empezar el año aquí con ustedes mi amor — dijo con pena. Raoul notaba en sus ojos la verdadera pena que le daba la situación.

— Ey — le obligó a mirarlo — Lo sé. No te rayes ¿vale? — le regaló una media sonrisa antes de posar nuevamente sus labios sobre los del contrario — Ahora hay que ver cómo se lo decimos a la pequeña terremoto — comentó riendo.

 

Ese final de año fue diferente. Lo pasaron en casa de sus padres para no estar ellos dos solos. Lo habían pasado bien a pesar de todo, con llamada por skype de Rodrigo a la medianoche incluida. Sin embargo sabía que había algo que no le dejaba estar del todo feliz.

Raoul había intentado no sentirse mal por ese traspié. Y lo estaba logrando, realmente lo estaba haciendo. Lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque a ese viaje le siguieron jornadas de trabajo intensísimas durante Enero por las que apenas pasaba la noche con ellos. Ni los fines de semana tenía libres a veces, trabajando desde su oficina en casa. Le había dicho que sólo sería durante el invierno, que eran los meses más complicados en la empresa y se le acumulaban más cosas por no poder viajar.

Ya no sabía si confiar. No porque no creyera en su palabra, su marido jamás le había mentido. Pero sentía que no había entendido del todo lo que le había planteado en esa conversación hace ya casi cuatro meses. Había salido mal a diferencia de esas tantas otras veces. Creyó que no, que era igual que todas esas charlas importantes en las que todo había ido bien después de ellas, pero se equivocó.

Y tal vez por eso le dolía tanto. Porque muchas veces las cosas no habían salido como se las esperaba, siendo siempre tan dramático y fatalista, pero esta vez, por primera vez y gracias a Agoney, había creído realmente que hablar bastaría para que las cosas se solucionaran.

Pero no lo hicieron.

Estar tan cómodo con alguien como para que los silencios infinitos no fueran incómodos, como le pasaba con Agoney en su momento, le había parecido de las cosas más bonitas que pueden compartirse con alguien. Pero el que estaba viviendo ahora no lo sentía para nada bonito. El sonido del silencio invadía el día a día del catalán y eso, que tanto había disfrutado, ahora lo estaba ahogando.


	10. Como la fiebre cuando quema.

Sus labios sabían mejor de lo que imaginaba y ahora que los había probado no podía dejar de besarlos.

Llevaban ya un rato con sus lenguas enredadas en besos desenfrenados, hambrientos. No esperaba que sucediera, pero allí estaban, Raoul a ahorcadas de Agoney sobre la cama del tinerfeño devorándose el uno al otro, la boca del rubio ahora sobre su cuello. Las respiraciones agitadas resonaban fuerte en la habitación. El moreno agradecía que esa noche decidieran quedarse solos, si hubieran estado los niños nada de eso estaría pasando.

La temperatura iba subiendo a pesar de que el invierno aún no se había ido, la ropa les empezaba a sobrar. Ambos se lo hacían saber al contrario tironeando de ella. Pronto, la mano del rubio se adentró en su camiseta y Agoney ya no lo dudó y, decidido, bajó sus manos hacia su culo. Había deseado tanto aquello desde que comenzaron a besarse que le alivió enormemente dejar de contenerse. Ya no iba a hacerlo, no se contendría nada. Ya no podía.

Raoul finalmente se decidió y le quitó de un tirón la camiseta. Sus caricias se sentían como fuego y él no quería nada más que incendiarse. Su tacto fue descendiendo cada vez más pasando de sus laterales a su espalda baja, acompañándolo con besos húmedos con los que fue bajando lentamente por su pecho. Cuando llegó a la cinturilla del pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo mientras besaba su estómago Agoney sentía que podría desmayarse allí mismo.

En un instante sus manos estaban enredadas en el pelo rubio, tironeando algo desesperadas. Lo necesitaba ya. Agradeció enormemente que el catalán no tardara en bajar sus pantalones dejando, por fin, un beso sobre su erección por encima de la tela. Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios, si no lo sentía en ese instante iba a explotar.

Raoul estaba jugando un poco con él, y eso lo excitaba aún más si era posible. Así que cuando, ya sin la tela del bóxer de por medio, tomó su erección en su mano y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente no pudo evitar morderse fuertemente el labio inferior. Necesitaba más.

— Raoul por favor — se lo pidió.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó desde abajo el catalán mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa.

Al parecer había decidido torturándolo aún un poco más y comenzó a dejar sólo algunos leves besos en su extensión.

— Raoul — repitió, rogando.

Con una leve risita Raoul finalmente le dio lo que sabía que tanto quería. Por fin sintió el calor de su boca rodeándolo. Y ya no pudo guardarse los gemidos. Lo que el rubio estaba haciéndole sentir le estaba llevando al límite.

 

Con un jadeo, sobresaltado, se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Lo único que resonaba en su solitaria habitación era su respiración desacompasada.

Agoney se despertó agitado, confundido, sudado y con una erección insoportable en sus pantalones.

Qué cojones había sido eso.

No. Se negaba. No podía pasarle eso a él. No podía soñar con Raoul, no de ese modo. No podía estar tan cachondo por haber soñado con Raoul de ese modo.

_Buenos días_ _J_ _¿ya estás despierto?_

El destino al parecer decidió que era una buena idea y recibió el mensaje de Raoul justo en ese momento. Que oportuno. Claro que estaba despierto, bastante más despierto de lo que le hubiera gustado.

_sii, acabo de despertarme_

_todo bien?_

Estaba intercambiando mensajes con Raoul con una erección en los pantalones por haber soñado que le hacía una mamada. Maravilloso. Surrealista. Si lo pensaba un poco más estaba seguro que podría explotar de la vergüenza.

_Genial, puedes venir cuando quieras, ya sabes._

Lo que le faltaba. Pobre rubio que no tenía idea de nada.

_Los niños ya están despiertos desde temprano._

_vale_

_en un rato estoy por ahí, yo te aviso_

Dani había querido quedarse a dormir en casa de Luna y Agoney, como siempre, no pudo negarse a la petición del pequeño. No necesitó mucho más que un puchero para convencerlo, aunque era la primera vez desde que lo había adoptado que no iba a dormir en casa y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso. Raoul le aseguró que todo estaría bien, y confiaba en él. Así que después de cenar todos juntos, Rodrigo incluido, el canario volvió a casa de Miriam y sin dar demasiadas vueltas se fue a dormir, la idea era ir a buscar a su hijo no tan tarde.

Lo que no se esperaba era despertarse de esa manera. Cómo miraría a la cara a su amigo ahora. No quería ni pensarlo. Primero tenía un problema que resolver, porque la bendita erección no se bajaba y el moreno no pensaba hacer nada al respecto más que darse una ducha helada.

Escuchó atentamente a través de la puerta, no quería arriesgarse a salir del cuatro y encontrarse con Miriam en ese estado. Era lo único que le faltaba ya para rematar aquella mañana.

Por supuesto que eso fue lo que sucedió. Con su toalla en la mano y la mayor cautela del mundo, el canario salió de la habitación y comenzó a andar por el pasillo en dirección al baño. Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando escuchó su voz.

— Buenos días amiga — el buen humor de Miriam por las mañanas lo ponía de mal humor usualmente, pero esta vez era incluso peor — ¿Qué haces con eso en la mano, vas a ducharte tan temprano? — preguntó extrañada.

Agoney sólo quería que la tierra se lo tragase en ese instante. Si su amiga descubría la situación estaba condenado de por vida.

— Si, es que tuve una pesadilla y sudé un poco — dijo volteándose y utilizando la toalla para cubrirse disimuladamente la entrepierna — Y tengo que ir por Dani en un rato.

— Hubieras empezado por ahí hombre — rió de su forma tan característica — Tienes que arreglarte para ver a el rubio.

— Ya empiezas con tus tonterías, me voy a la ducha — aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerse el ofendido y escapar.

Ingresó rápidamente al baño y tras cerrar la puerta, aunque pensó que todo había acabado, pudo escuchar fuerte y clara la voz de su amiga que lo hizo sonrojar como nunca en la vida.

— No hagas mucho ruido haciéndote la paja que no te quiero oír — gritó antes de desaparecer del pasillo en medio de carcajadas.

Era definitivo. La odiaba.

 

Llegó a la casa de Raoul muy nervioso. Le daba tanta vergüenza tener que verlo a la cara después de aquel sueño. Suspiró, tratando de relajarse y se repitió como un mantra que no era su culpa, que la cabeza hace cosas por sí sola y él no podía controlarlo. Lo único que le quedaba era dejarlo pasar, olvidarlo y listo. Seguramente había sido Raoul porque era el chico que más seguido veía últimamente, pero podría haber sido cualquier otro. Hacía mucho que no estaba con nadie y claramente eso le estaba pasando factura.

Con aquella convicción se adentró en la casa recibido por el rubio. Fue un poco incómodo en un primer momento, Agoney no podía evitar que todas esas imágenes volvieran a su mente en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. Se sintió tan mal que apartó la vista rápidamente y con un saludó fugaz entró en la casa en busca de los pequeños. Necesitaba una excusa para alejarse de él al menos un momento.

Con el pasar de los minutos y ya más relajado al no estar solo con el catalán, las tensión se fue disipando hasta que todo volvió a estar como siempre. No pensaba quedarse más que unos minutos pero Raoul le ofreció quedarse a comer y, como siempre, no pudo negarse.

— ¿Qué tal va todo? — le preguntó el rubio en cuanto se quedaron solos en la mesa. Los niños se habían ido a jugar otra vez en cuanto terminaron rápidamente su comida, a pesar de los retos de sus padres para que no se apresuraran.

— Bien, bien.

— ¿El trabajo? — repreguntó.

— Bien. La gente de la escuela es majísima — le contó Agoney con una sonrisa. Desde que había dejado de trabajar para él hace unas semanas pasaban menos tiempo juntos, aunque la verdad es que se veían varias veces a la semana pero no tantas como antes — Me están tratando de maravilla.

— Me parece perfecto — sonrió Raoul, le ponía contento que hubiera encontrado por fin un trabajo y las cosas estuvieran mejorando — Es lo mínimo que mereces.

El canario rió pequeñito, bajando el rostro en un intento de ocultarse. Eso es algo que no había cambiado demasiado.

» ¿Y no hay nadie un poco más majo que el resto? — agregó elevando ambas cejas.

Agoney rodó los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero el interés del rubio porque encontrara a alguien le ponía un poco de los nervios y últimamente tocaba el tema más de lo que a él le gustaría.

— No digas tonterías Raoul — le cortó de lleno — Ya sabes que no estoy para esas cosas.

— Ay pero no seas tonto Agoney — restó importancia al discurso repetido del tinerfeño — Las cosas ya van mejor, ya tienes trabajo, estás juntando dinero para irte de casa de Miriam. Relájate un poco.

— Ya… no sé — respondió Agoney. No quería hablar del tema, seguía sin gustarle mucho, como en la adolescencia. Pero últimamente lo sentía aún peor.

— ¿No hay ninguno de tus compañeros que te interese? — preguntó el catalán que al parecer ese día se le había dado por insistir con el tema.

— No — respondió cortante — Ni me he fijado la verdad.

— Pues muy mal Ago — le reprendió — Que eres muy joven, tienes que conocer gente y divertirte un poco.

— Pero que no puedo — se excusó — Estoy muy ocupado con el nuevo trabajo. Y además está Dani, no puedo salir con cualquiera por ahí y dejarlo solo.

— Claro que no lo dejarías solo tonto. Puede quedarse aquí si algún día quieres salir. O lo dejas con Miriam, seguro que no tiene problema.

— Ya, bueno- — No llegó a completar la frase, siendo interrumpido por un rubio muy entusiasmado.

Estaba molestándose mucho, y lo peor era que cada vez comenzaba a comprender más por qué lo hacía y no le gustaba nada.

— Ya sé — exclamó — Tengo una idea que no podrás rechazar.

— A ver, dime.

— Rodrigo tiene pronto una cena de trabajo con un amigo suyo de la empresa. Me invitó a acompañarle y si dijo que si quería lleve a alguien para presentarle. Iba a llevar a Ricky pero por qué no te vienes tú mejor. Tiene nuestra edad y es muy majo, verás que te caerá super bien.

— No sé Raoul — dudó el moreno — ¿No es un poco raro que vaya yo a una cena de negociosos? Qué pinto yo ahí — intentó excusarse.

— No es totalmente una cena de negocios. Se supone que sí pero siempre acaba siendo algo muy relajado. Es más una cena de amigos que otra cosa, de verdad.

— Vale. No sé… — continuaba indeciso.

— Piénsalo ¿vale? — le pidió el rubio — No hace falta que me respondas ahora pero piénsalo.

» Yo sólo quiero que encuentres a alguien con quien divertirte un poco — agregó esperanzado.

— Vale.

— Genial. Cuando tengas una respuesta me lo dices.

— No.

— ¿Cómo que no? — preguntó confundido.

— Que no hace falta que te avise — se explicó — Esa era mi respuesta. Que vale. Que voy. A ver si así me distraigo un rato.

Raoul se mostraba feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Realmente se veía que la idea de que su amigo encontrara a alguien con quien compartir la vida de algún modo lo entusiasmaba. Y darse cuenta de que aquello le dolía tanto que le cambió todo lo que creía tener claro en su cabeza.

 

Cuando el pequeño por fin estaba dormido en su cama, Agoney se sentó derrotado en el sofá. Había sido un día agotador a pesar de ser sábado. No por la cantidad de cosas que hubiera realizado durante el día, de hecho no había pasado más que unas horas en la casa de Raoul y el resto del día en casa. Pero su cabeza era la que no había parado. Había sido un día tan lleno de emociones y realizaciones que no podía más.

— Hola amiga — saludó a la de rizos en cuanto esta se lanzó al sofá junto a él acompañada de un bufido — ¿Día duro? — cuestionó.

— Ni te imaginas — dijo en tono de queja.

— ¿Quieres hablar? — sabía que a ella no había que presionarla, las cosas venían de ella cuando ella quería. Siempre.

— Prefiero que no — esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado — ¿Y tú? — preguntó girándose para mirar a la cara a su amigo — ¿Qué tal tu día? — elevó las cejas.

Si es que era una cabrona. La más grande de todas.

— Bien. No hice demasiado — respondió, no dándole lo que buscaba.

— ¿Y con el rubio que tal? — sabía que la chica no se andaba con rodeos así que la pregunta no lo tomó para nada por sorpresa. Después de todo había sido bastante insistente con el tema desde que se había vuelto a acercar a su viejo amigo, aunque él se cansara de afirmarle que las cosas eran diferentes a cuando eran dos adolescentes.

— Miriam…

— Vale, comprendo, no quieres hablar del tema.

Un silencio los invadió, haciendo creer al moreno ingenuamente que la cosa quedaría allí.

» ¿La paja bien?

— Miriam — el canario prácticamente gritó totalmente avergonzado, olvidando que su hijo dormía en la habitación contigua al salón — No voy a hablar de eso contigo.

» Además, no me hice ninguna paja.

— Ya — dijo irónicamente la rubia.

— De verdad — estaba poniéndose nervioso ya — Y no sé por qué enlazaste eso con Raoul. Que estábamos hablando de él, y no tiene nada que ver con esto. Absolutamente nada.

— Pero que la pasa si yo no relacioné nada de eso con Raoul, sólo te pregunté por la erección de esta mañana para molestarte porque nunca quieres hablar cuando te pregunto por el rubio. Ya sé que no tiene nada que ver — Miriam lo observó y Agoney no pudo evitar que su cara lo delate — Espera qué.

— Frena el carro Miri…

— Me estás queriendo decir que te pusiste cachondo pensando en el rubio y luego te hiciste una paja pensando en él — su cara de sorprendida era un verdadero cuadro — Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

— Que no me hice ninguna paja — repitió resignado el tinerfeño — Y tampoco me puse cachondo pensando en él — aclaró.

La única respuesta de su amiga fue un levantamiento de cejas adornando su cara de incredulidad.

» A ver… — se decidió finalmente a explicarle — Sí, estaba cachondo esta mañana. Pero porque tuve un sueño… ya sabes. No fue intencional. Y después no hice nada de verdad, sólo me di una ducha fría.

— O sea que tuviste un sueño erótico con el rubio — la sonrisa en la cara de la gallega no le gustaba nada — No me lo puedo creer si al final yo tenía razón y estás que te sales por él.

El silencio que le siguió a aquello fue totalmente inesperado. Se había cansado de negárselo cada vez que su amiga le insistía con el tema. Porque de verdad él creía que estaba fabulando, o que simplemente quería algo con que molestarlo un poco. Pero esta vez, no tenía nada que decir. No podía negar lo innegable. No iba a mentirle.

» Te gusta el rubio.

No fue una pregunta como las tantas otras veces que esas palabras habían salido de su boca. Esa vez fue una afirmación. Agoney sólo pudo recostarse nuevamente sobre el respaldo del sofá con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba antes de hablar y responder, aunque no fuera necesario.

— Estoy jodido amiga. Estoy muy jodido.


	11. Tal vez ni yo pueda saber lo que quiero

Los abrazos de Miriam siempre fueron de lo más reconfortantes. Cuando Jonay les abandonó lo primero que hizo Agoney, en cuanto fue consciente de que eso era lo que había sucedido, fue ir con el pequeño Dani hacia el piso de la única persona que tenía allí en Barcelona a parte de su ahora ex. Allí, en sus brazos que no dudó en brindarle, se descargó llorando todo lo que le hizo falta mientras le oía quejarse de lo que ese hijo de puta le había hecho. Y ahora, que otra vez necesitaba compañía, allí estaba ella, una vez más a su lado y dispuesta a soportar todo junto a él.

— Todo va a ir bien, ya verás — intentó animarlo cuando finalmente dejó de abrazarlo, aunque en su rostro el moreno no mostrara ninguna emoción — Es un hombre casado sí, pero las cosas no van bien ¿no? A lo mejor en algún mome-

— ¿Sabes qué Miri? Creo que la hora me hizo decir tonterías — le interrumpió el canario con un tono neutro.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó la rubia con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender a su amigo.

— Eso. Que ya es tarde y estoy cansado y ahí es cuando empiezo a decir tonterías. No pasa nada con Raoul, es mi amigo — afirmó convencido.

— ¡Pero qué dices hombre! — elevó la voz indignada — No vas a volver a negar que te gusta el rubio, ya me lo admitiste. No vamos a volver a atrás — se negó la gallega.

— Fue una estupidez Miri, déjalo. Ya te dije que es el cansancio — le restó importancia el tinerfeño — Si ya tengo una cita y todo.

— ¿Ves? Ahora sí que el sueño te está haciendo decir tonterías. ¿Con quién tienes una cita tú si no sales a ningún lado si no es con el rubio? — le preguntó desafiante, de verdad no le creía.

— Con el rubio-

— ¿Cómo que con el rubio si está casado? ¿Qué estás haciendo Agoney? Además, acabas de decir que no te gusta y no sé qué, no te entiendo, de verdad — soltó una pregunta tras otra sin darle tiempo a responder.

— Con el rubio y su marido. Si no me dejas terminar cómo quieres entenderme — respondió ofuscado. Pero al parecer eso no acababa de aclararle las cosas a Miriam que seguía mirándolo desconcertada — Es una cita doble. Me presentarán a un amigo suyo, lo sugirió Raoul.

— Ay amiga estás jodidísima — dijo apenada, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro ­— Lo vas a pasar fatal ¿cómo es que aceptaste ir?

— Es una buena idea Miri, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con nadie — respondió no demasiado entusiasmado — Tu misma me los dijiste muchas veces.

— Claro. Pero te gusta Raoul — le recordó como algo obvio — Nada de esa cena puede salir bien.

— Todo va a ir bien porque ya te dije que eso fue una tontería, no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo.

— Que lo niegues no va a hacer que dejen de pasarte cosas con el rubio.

— No me pasa nada con Raoul Miriam, ya no sé cómo quieres que te lo diga. Es mi amigo, nada más — se levantó furioso del sofá — Y mejor me voy a dormir, que estoy muy cansado.

— Vale, has lo que te dé la gana — rodó los ojos la rubia — Adiós — le saludó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo sin despedirse.

» Y ten cuidado con lo que sueñas — agregó antes de oír el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

 

Estaba nervioso, no se lo iba a negar, aunque tenía todo bastante claro. Lo de Raoul era una tontería. Lo que necesitaba era conocer a alguien y olvidarse un poco de todo. De Jonay, de Miriam, de Raoul y hasta de Dani (al menos por un rato, aunque su hijo siempre estaría primero). Así que se propuso que esa noche haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para pasárselo bien, después de todo las dos semanas que pasaron le sirvieron para dejarse claras las cosas a sí mismo.

**_Hola Ago_ **

**_¿Ya estás listo?_ **

El entusiasmo que había mostrado el fotógrafo durante esas semanas también había ayudado. Se lo veía contento y eso a Agoney siempre lo alegraba.

_si_

_en un rato salgo para allá_

**_¿En qué irás?_ **

_en autobús_

**_¿Qué dices?_ **

**_Pasamos por ti_ **

_no hace falta de verdad_

**_¿Seguro? Mira que no tenemos ningún problema en hacerlo_ **

_está bien raoul, de verdad. no te precupes_

_nos vemos allí_

**_Vale, como quieras_ **

**_Nos vemos en un rato☺_ **

El moreno soltó un suspiro antes de mirarse otra vez en el espejo. Había hablado con Raoul sobre el lugar y le contó que era algo formal así que, luego de muchas vueltas, se decidió por unos vaqueros negros un tanto ajustados junto con una camisa negra que, para ser sinceros, le quedaba espectacular a pesar de no usarla casi nunca. Se había peinado levemente, dejando a sus rizos lucirse. Estaba conforme con su aspecto y eso le entusiasmaba. Se propuso que aquella sería una gran noche así que, luego de despedirse de Dani y Miriam, se subió al coche que finalmente había decidido pedir y emprendió su rumbo, con incertidumbre pero muchas ganas.

**~ . ~**

De pie junto a la barra que había en el pequeño recibidor de aquel restaurant Raoul aguardaba pacientemente la llegada de alguno de los tres chicos que iban a cenar con él aquella noche. La reserva estaba a nombre de su marido, así que prefería esperar a que él llegara.

— Ago — le llamó contento Raoul en cuanto vio entrar al canario — Hola — saludó viéndolo acercarse.

— Hola — sonrió Agoney mientras dejaba un beso en cada mejilla del rubio — ¿Rodrigo? — preguntó extrañado al no ver a su marido junto a él.

— Está aparcando el coche — le contestó algo distraído observándolo de arriba abajo — Has llegado puntual, eso es raro — agregó centrándose finalmente en sus ojos.

— Sí — dijo sin darle una mayor explicación — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy mal vestido o algo? — preguntó el moreno mirándose a sí mismo al percatarse de la inspección que le había hecho el contrario.

Cómo vas a estar mal vestido si esa ropa te queda genial, pensó el catalán antes de responder.

— No, no — se apresuró a decir sacudiendo levemente la cabeza — Estás bien. Muy, muy bien de echo. Quiero decir… estás perfecto. Quiero decir… — comenzó a balbucear algo nervioso y totalmente rojo al ver al tinerfeño alzar las cejas — que estás bien para venir aquí.

— Vale — no pudo evitar reír — Gracias, supongo.

Afortunadamente ese fue el momento en el que Rodrigo ingresó finalmente al restaurant acercándose a ellos a paso firme.

— ¿Qué tal todo Agoney? — le preguntó cordialmente antes de saludarlo con dos besos.

— Bien, todo muy bien.

Pero la pequeña charla se vio rápidamente interrumpida otra vez con la entrada del chico que faltaba. Un muchacho no mucho más alto que Agoney, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y un cabello que no se decidía entre el rubio y el castaño llegó hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

— Os presento — dijo Rodigo con una sonrisa al tenerlo a su lado — Iván, este es Agoney, un amigo de Raoul. Agoney, este es Iván, un amigo.

— Un placer — le saludó Agoney con dos besos.

 _Un plaser_. El rubio sólo podía pensar en esa ese pronunciada por los labios del canario.

— El placer es todo mío — río el de ojos verdes.

Eso sí que no le sonaba nada bonito.

— Bueno — interrumpió el momento el rubio — ¿vamos a sentarnos ya?

— Claro amor — le concedió su marido, comenzando a avanzar hacia la mesa y guiándolo con una mano sobre su espalda baja.

En cuanto empezaron a andar pudo sentir la mirada del tinerfeño clavada en su nuca. O tal vez un poco más abajo, justo en la curva de su espalda, sintiéndola más pesada incluso que la mano que allí descansaba.

 

Iván era majísimo. Había sido amigo de la pareja durante años, y Raoul lo sabía. Por eso había invitado a Agoney ¿no? La idea era que se llevaran bien, que se conocieran y tal vez pudieran empezar algo.

Sin embargo, no lo soportaba. La charla interminable entre los dos, las risitas compartidas a cada instante, que parecieran congeniar tan bien. Le molestaba, no podía evitarlo.

Era raro, no entendía esos celos (porque eso es lo que eran, celos). Él mismo había querido que esa cena suceda. Ago era su amigo y estaba feliz de que él lo estuviera, pero a la vez sentía que se lo estaban arrebatando. Como si fuera suyo. Y no lo era, claro que no lo era, pero la simple idea de que era posible que ya no pasara tanto tiempo con él le hacía remover algo horrible por dentro. Como si el miedo de que alguien más fuera a dejarlo más solo de lo que ya se sentía le invadiera.

— ¿Y dónde trabajas Agoney? — preguntó Iván interesado.

Conmigo, estuvo a punto de escaparse de los labios de Raoul. Pero eso no era cierto, ya no.

— En un cole cerca de aquí — le explicó — Soy profe de música.

— Ala, profe de música — exclamó con entusiasmo exagerado — Me encanta, que interesante.

Las ganas de rodar los ojos invadieron al rubio, que intentaba, de verdad, centrarse en lo que le decía su marido a su lado y no en la conversación de los otros dos.

— ¿Si? — le respondió el canario — Pero si seguro que comparado con lo tuyo es super aburrido.

 

— Uh sí, ser el contador de una empresa es super interesante — dijo irónico — Me paso el día entre números, es más que aburrido.

— ¿Y entonces por qué lo haces si es algo que no te gusta? — preguntó curioso. Raoul sabía que eso es algo que le sorprendía al moreno, tenía claro que no concebía que la gente no hiciera con su vida algo que le apasionara.

— No, no. No me malinterpretes — negó con la cabeza repetidamente — Me encanta lo que hago, pero con el tiempo se vuelve tedioso.

— Claro, la rutina siempre cansa — le dio la razón el tinerfeño — Pero no lo sé, yo no me imagino sin disfrutar de lo que hago.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios del catalán que intentó disimular al instante, se supone que estaba escuchando a Rodrigo hablar sobre quien sabe qué acerca de su trabajo, pero no pudo evitarlo. La pasión de Agoney por la música era algo que siempre le había atrapado y siempre le había hecho feliz ver el brillo en los ojos cuando hablaba de ello.

 

La primera vez que Agoney le contó cuál era su gran pasión fue una noche durante el primer verano que compartieron. Raoul lo había invitado a quedarse a dormir en su casa por primera vez desde que se hicieron amigos. Se habían tumbado en el césped del jardín del rubio, cerca de la piscina para poder meter los pies dentro del agua mientras miraban las estrellas, con el móvil del canario reproduciendo música de fondo. Lo estaban disfrutando, pasar tiempo juntos, así, en silencio, era de sus cosas favoritas para compartir. Pero el momento se vio interrumpido cuando el catalán no pudo soportar más las ganas de hacer pis que le habían dado hace ya tiempo, pero que había aguantado solo para no romperlo.

Hizo lo más rápido que le fue posible y, cuando regresó, la música había cambiado. Ahora sonaba una canción que sabía que el moreno se había cansado de escuchar. Love of my life de Queen, unas de las bandas favoritas de Agoney según le había contado, sonaba en el jardín con un volumen un poquito más elevado que el resto que habían estado escuchando hasta que él se marchó. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Raoul si no que, incluso por sobre el sonido que salía del parlante del móvil, podía oírse claramente una voz que jamás había escuchado. Una voz preciosa.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Inevitablemente todo el aire que había estado conteniendo salió en forma de suspiro de los labios del rubio en cuanto finalizó la canción.

— Raoul — se giró sorprendido Agoney — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

— El suficiente para oírte cantar — respondió un poco atontado — ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste que cantabas?

» Peor aún — interrumpió el rubio cuando notó que el tinerfeño estaba a punto de hablar — ¿Cómo nunca me dijiste que cantabas así? — exageró haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

— No te lo dije porque no canto Raoul, eso fue una bobería — dijo tímido, mirando hacie el agua ahora que Raoul había vuelto a ocupar su lugar junto a él.

— Bobería mis cojones — le rebatió frustrado — Perdón, pero es que lo que haces es una puta maravilla.

— Raoul venga ya — se avergonzó aún más — Fue una tontería, no es gran cosa.

— Que no es gran cosa — repitió susurrando — ¿Pero tú te oyes? Tienes una voz increíble Agoney, de verdad. Es una pasada.

— No creo, pero gracias — le sonrió.

— Pues créetelo porque es la verdad. Que me dejaste paralizado ahí como un tonto haciendo algo así, sencillito, una bobería como tú dices. No quiero ni imaginar lo que debe ser oírte cantar cuando lo haces enserio.

— Vale, para ya con tanto halago, tonto — se sonrojó.

— Pero es que es la verdad — insistió — Que yo no miento.

— Ya sé, pero eres tú que me ves con buenos ojos.

— ¿En este caso sería oír con buenos oídos? — se preguntó el rubio aunque no esperaba una respuesta — En fin, da igual. Puedes tomar clases de canto o algo.

— En realidad… — hizo una pausa que mantuvo expectante al catalán — ya lo hago.

— ¿Cómo? — exclamó en un tono bastante elevado — ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Que somos amigos coño — Raoul, con catorce años, había entrado en la fase en la que decir palabrotas cada dos por tres le fascinaba.

— Bueno es que… no sé. Tus otros amigos no hacen nada parecido, todos hacen deportes y cosas super guays, y yo quería caerte bien supongo.

— Pero qué dices si la música mola un montón. Que los otros tontos tengan cero talento es otra cosa.

La risa del moreno invadió inmediatamente el jardín, y el corazón de Raoul.

— También tomo clases de piano — por fin se decidió a contarle.

— Pero eres tonto cómo no pensabas decirme nada — volvió a gritar exagerando.

— Lo siento — se disculpó entre carcajadas.

Aquella noche, bajo un cielo estrellado, Agoney le habló horas acerca de su pasión por la música, tan desconocida para él hasta entonces, y de cómo se quería dedicar a aquello. Y lo vio. En el brillo de los ojos del moreno, incluso más fuerte que el de las estrellas del firmamento, que no había otra opción. Agoney estaba hecho para hacer música. Agoney era música.

 

— ¿Raoul me estás escuchando? — su marido lo interrumpió. Su mente se había ido de allí, recordando aquella noche de su adolescencia mientras miraba a Agoney hablar con Iván acerca de su carrera — ¿Qué es lo que miras tanto?

— No estoy mirando nada — se dio vuelta finalmente hacia él mientras los otros dos seguían en su mundo — Y sí, te estoy escuchando Rodrigo sólo que me distraje, estoy un poco cansado.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos yendo a casa ya? — le preguntó preocupado.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por una carcajada exagerada de Agoney que hizo que tres pares de ojos se posaran sobre él. Y probablemente los del resto de mesas del lugar también.

— Lo siento — se disculpó el canario todavía entre risas — Es que este chico es muy gracioso.

 _Grasioso._ Esa bendita ese otra vez allí.

— Nosotros nos vamos ya — informó Raoul en ese instante.

— ¿Ya? — preguntó Iván extrañado, siempre que se juntaban solían quedarse charlando hasta tarde — Es temprano todavía, ¿por qué no vamos a un bar o algo? — propuso con entusiasmo.

— Me parece buenísima idea — aceptó Agoney.

¿De verdad eran necesarias tantas palabras que le hagan pronunciar esa estúpida ese?

— Nosotros nos vamos a casa — respondió Rodrigo cuando él estaba a punto de aceptar — Raoul está un poco cansado, ¿no amor? — le miró.

— Sí — era mentira, pero no podía cambiar su discurso ahora — Sí, nos vamos.

— Pero vosotros podeís ir igual eh — agregó su marido — Que seguro se lo pasan genial.

— ¿Tú quieres? — le preguntó Iván al tinerfeño.

Agoney lo miró a él antes de responder y el rubio apartó la mirada al instante.

— Sí, claro — aceptó con una media sonrisa.

Un rato después se despidieron en la puerta del restaurant, antes de emprender cada par su propio camino.

 

Durante todo el trayecto hasta su casa viajaron en casi un completo silencio. Raoul, en el asiento de acompañante, apoyado sobre la ventanilla, no dejaba de pensar en cómo irían las cosas entre Iván y Agoney.

— ¿A dónde habrán ido? — preguntó en voz alta.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó sin entender su marido.

— Iván y Agoney digo. A qué bar habrán ido.

— Yo que sé. Hay cientos por aquí.

— Ya — respondió distraído mirando las luces pasar a través la ventana.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? — dijo intrigado — ¿Qué más da?

— Nada, solo me preguntaba. Para hablar de algo, yo que sé — agregó.

El silencio volvió a sumirlos hasta que bajaron el coche luego de aparcarlo, aunque la cabeza del rubio le siguiera dando un par de vueltas al asunto.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta de su casa, Raoul abrazó a Rodrigo por la espalda, comenzando a dejar suaves besos sobre su cuello.

— ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que no está Luna en casa? — le preguntó comenzando a acariciar su pecho sobre la camisa.

— ¿No estabas cansado? — le preguntó generando que el rubio lo soltara molesto al instante, dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿No quieres? — preguntó enfadado, viendo como el otro se daba la vuelta. Hacía tiempo que no se acostaban y la situación le irritaba.

— Claro que si amor, sólo te pregunté — se acercó otra vez a él tomándolo entre sus brazos antes de comenzar a besarlo.

— Vale — respondió como pudo ante los insistentes labios del moreno.

Esa noche, después de semanas, volvió a tener sexo con su marido, pero no le hizo sentirse feliz y satisfecho como hace tiempo le hubiera hecho. Se sintió diferente, algo había cambiado, y no le gustaba sentirse así.

Con Rodrigo durmiendo a su lado, su cabeza no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas no dejándole dormir. Pero, sobre todo, no podía para de pensar qué estaría haciendo Agoney con Iván en aquel momento.


	12. Raro

Raoul, decidido después de la larga noche que había pasado, tocó el timbre en cuanto llegaron al portal de Miriam. Nadie contestaba, y la falta de respuesta sólo aumentaba su ansiedad más y más por lo que tocó nuevamente sin esperar demasiado a que alguien atienda.

— ¿Quién es? — oyó el acento gallego luego de que descolgara el telefonillo.

¿Habría hecho bien en ir hasta allí? Tal vez Agoney ni siquiera estaba en casa aún.

— Hola — respondió tímido — ¿Está Ago?

— ¿Quién es? — volvió a repetir ante la falta de respuesta.

— Raoul.

— ¿Raoul? — dijo sorprendida — Espera ahí.

» Pasa — se escuchó nuevamente su voz luego de un momento, antes de que resonara el timbre que indicaba que podía abrir la puerta él mismo.

Mientras subían por el ascensor comenzó a arrepentirse de estar allí y ni siquiera habían llegado, tal vez no había sido una buena idea, se repetía.

Volvió a tocar el timbre, esta vez de la puerta del apartamento, desde el cual provenían una mezcla de voces. No llegó a darle muchas más vueltas a nada ya que rápidamente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo trajo al aquí y ahora.

— Hola rubio — saludó Miriam en cuanto se encontraron frente a frente. Esperaba que fuera el moreno el que le abriera, y parece que aquello se notó en su rostro porque en seguida la de rizos volvió a hablar — Ago está en la cocina. Puedes pasar.

» Hola enana — agregó en cuanto estuvieron dentro con una voz totalmente diferente para saludar a la pequeña.

Y eso fue suficiente para que su hija le abandonara totalmente y se pusiera a charlar animadamente con Miriam antes de ir, repentinamente, corriendo hacia el sofá en donde se encontraba su gran amigo.

— Raoul, hola — le saludó el moreno saliendo de la cocina, evitándole así la incomodidad de tener que volver a preguntarle a la rubia si podía pasar — ¿Qué haces aquí? Y tan temprano.

— Son las dos de la tarde — respondió con obviedad.

— Ya, es cierto. Es que me acabo de levantar — rió suavecito.

» Ven, ayúdame a preparar algo de comer que Miri es una malísima asistente de cocina.

— Te oí — grita la gallega que se había ido al sofá junto a los niños — Vete a la mierda.

— Miriam, los niños — la regañó, haciendo que se cubriera la boca a la vez que abría enormemente los ojos antes de pedir perdón.

Raoul lo siguió de cerca en su camino hacia la cocina donde pronto comenzó a seguir las instrucciones que le daba el mayor.

— He venido porque salí con Luna y me insistió que quería ver a Dani. Perdón que fue sin avisar — mintió un poco, la verdad es que la intriga por saber cómo le había ido la noche le estaba carcomiendo por dentro y no pudo evitar plantarse allí. Fue un impulso.

— Pero si sabes que pueden venir cuando quieran, no hay problema — dijo con una sonrisa. Al parecer hoy tenía muchas de esas.

— No debes haber dormido mucho si te acabas de despertar — continuó con la conversación que estaban manteniendo en el salón, luego de que el silencio invadiera la cocina.

— Me dormí bastante tarde la verdad — le dio la razón.

» O temprano según cómo lo veas.

Soltó una risa, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia atrás dejando de revolver el contenido del sartén que estaba en el fuego. Y lo vio. Mejor dicho, los vio. Varios chupetones se esparcían por debajo de su cuello, llegando a duras penas a ser tapados por el borde de la camiseta. Se preguntaba si más abajo habría más de aquellas marcas moradas. Apartó la mirada rápidamente al verlo bajar nuevamente la cabeza.

— Ya, me imagino — no pudo evitar volver a mirar hacia la misma zona aunque esta vez ya no se lograra ver prácticamente nada — ¿Lo has pasado bien? — preguntó aunque ya se imaginaba perfectamente la respuesta.

— Pues sí, la verdad que sí — sonrió, otra vez — Muy majo Iván.

— Ya, sí. Majisimo.

El tono que utilizó para decir aquello le sonó raro a Agoney.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — se preocupó. Lo había visto extraño desde que llegó, como si estuviera nervioso.

— ¿A mí? No, nada — negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Algún problema con Rodrigo? ¿Por eso se fueron antes? — indagó — ¿O quisieron dejarnos solos? — dijo medio en broma para tratar de aligerar el ambiente que se había creado.

— No, para nada... — respondió al instante — Quiero decir... O sea, que no ha pasado nada y tampoco fue porque quisiéramos dejarlos solos ni nada, estaba cansado ya lo he dicho ayer.

— Vale, vale, tranquilo — rió el moreno — Gracias igual, me lo pasé muy bien luego con Iván.

— Que guay, me alegro — le regaló una sonrisa de labios apretados.

» ¿Terminamos con esto? — preguntó señalando la comida, cambiando de tema — Que se está haciendo tarde ya.

En un silencio un tanto extraño, con pequeños comentarios aquí y allá, continuaron cocinando el almuerzo que compartirían los cinco juntos.

 

Raoul y Luna llegaron a casa no mucho después de acabar de comer. A pesar de la insistencia de la pequeña por pasar más tiempo allí para jugar con Dani. Cada día eran más inseparables, pero lo cierto era que el rubio no veía la hora de llegar a casa desde el momento en el que pusieron un pie en el piso de Miriam, así que se negó rotundamente y en menos de media hora ya estaban allí.

Le dolía la cabeza, estaba cansado y de mal humor.

Pasó la tarde tirado en el sofá junto a Luna que alternaba entre mirar la tele y jugar con las muñecas que tenía junto a ella. Al parecer, había entendido que no era un buen día para su padre, así que se mantuvo más tranquila de lo normal.

A media tarde, casi llegando la noche, Rodrigo regresó del trabajo. Ese día, a pesar de ser domingo, había estado bastante ocupado. Una vez más.

La niña no tardó ni un instante en dejar todo lo que tenía en sus manos e ir corriendo a recibirlo como siempre hacía, saltando a sus brazos para después recibir los miles de besos que dejaba el moreno en su rostro. El rubio, en cambio, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse para saludarlo. Estaba cansado. En todo sentido.

El mayor no tardó en ir hacia él para saludarlo dejando un beso en su frente y en sus labios antes de subir a ducharse.

Era pronto, pero prefirió comenzar a preparar la cena, tenía ganas de comer algo y acostarse temprano. Mañana comenzaba nuevamente la rutina y el fin de semana había sido más agotador que lo habitual.

Hizo algo sencillo con la ayuda de Rodrigo que no había tardado demasiado en volver a bajar. El ambiente se sentía raro. Ambos lo notaban pero ninguno decía nada, no querían discutir por cualquier cosa. Y Rodrigo sabía que cuando Raoul estaba de mal humor lo mejor era no forzar nada.

Comieron con Luna hablando hasta por los codos, como siempre, y ellos más callados de lo normal. En cuanto terminaron, mientras el mayor lavaba los platos, Raoul subió para dormir a la pequeña y prepararse él para ir a la cama. Tardó, pero logró cumplir con lo primero con esfuerzo, pues al parecer la energía de la niña era inagotable, entonces, se dirigió a su habitación. Si su mal humor estaba en un noventa porciento, lo que vio lo hizo llegar al cien, e incluso sobrepasarlo. La toalla que había usado el moreno estaba tirada en el piso junto a su mesita de noche y la ropa con la que había llegado se encontraba desperdigada entre el piso y la cama.

Bajó con una velocidad y un enojo que a cualquiera asustaría a pesar de su metro sesenta y cinco.

— Rodrigo qué es esto — preguntó con mala cara en cuanto ingresó a la cocina.

— ¿Una toalla? — respondió con duda, mirando lo que colgaba de la mano derecha alzada del rubio.

— No te hagas el gracioso — se enfadaba cada vez más.

— No me hago el gracioso Raoul, de verdad no sé qué pasa.

— No sabes qué pasa... — suspiró indignado — Pues que has dejado la habitación hecha un desastre eso pasa.

— Ah pero que no es nada amor — intentó tranquilizarlo — Ya subo y lo arreglo.

— Me da igual lo que vayas a hacer ahora — elevó un poco la voz, pero la bajó al instante en cuanto recordó que su hija ya estaba dormida — No me da la gana entrar a la habitación y encontrarme con ese desastre.

— No sé qué te pasa Raoul, que no es para tanto — se ofendió ahora él — Miles de veces he dejado así la habitación y luego lo acomodo todo.

— Ya pero no a estas horas.

— Mira si quieres enfadarte así por esta tontería has lo que quieras. Yo voy a guardar la ropa que deje en la cama así puedo dormirme.

— Vale has lo que quieras — respondió el menor yendo a por su móvil y cartera que había dejado sobre la mesita del salón — Yo me voy a tomar algo con Ricky.

— ¿Y eso? — el moreno deshizo su camino hacia la escalera en cuanto le oyó — ¿Vas a irte por esta discusión tonta?

— No, ya había quedado — mintió. Estaba tan de mal humor que necesitaba salir a distraerse o explotaría.

— Ya... — claramente no le había creído, pero tampoco pensaba cuestionárselo — ¿Y no ibas a decírmelo?

— Te lo estoy diciendo ahora — dijo cortante — Regresaré tarde ¿puedes encargarte de Luna por la mañana? — le preguntó con un poco de ironía, aquello era algo que rara vez sucedía.

— Por supuesto que puedo encargarme de mi hija Raoul — suspiró agotado de discutir.

— Vale. Adiós — se despidió sin acercarse a saludar, dando un leve portazo al salir.

 

**_Ricky_ **

Envió el mensaje ni bien salió de su casa.

_Qué pasa amiga?_

**_¿Te apetece ir a por una copa?_ **

_Un domingo por la noche?_

_Estás bien?_

**_Estupendamente._ **

**_¿Quieres o no?_ **

_Venga, en el lugar de siempre?_

**_Sí_ **

_Vale. En un rato estoy ahí_

 

Raoul no tardó nada en llegar ya que había puesto rumbo al bar en cuanto acabó la conversación con Ricky. Así que esperó pacientemente sentado en la barra, aún sin pedir nada. Tampoco es que quisiera beber demasiado, menos aún cuando al día siguiente tenía que trabajar por la tarde.

Su amigo no se hizo esperar mucho y pronto, sin preguntar nada, comenzaron a charlar de banalidades con una cerveza de por medio.

Inevitablemente, hablando de cómo había ido su fin de semana, la conversación llegó a un lugar que el catalán se esperaba.

— Yo esto no me lo creo — dramatizó como siempre Ricky — Para una vez que conozco a alguien decente se lo presentas a otro. Yo es que de verdad no me puedo creer esto.

— Deja de exagerar Ricardo — le restó importancia el catalán.

— Pero exagerar de qué — elevó la voz — Si no solo me dejas sin cita con el Iván este si no que le presentas al buenorro de tu amigo al que ya le había echado un poco el ojo yo.

— Bueno — le cortó antes de que siguiera quejándose — Lo lamento mucho porque hasta han follado.

— Pero qué dices — gritó sorprendido y el rubio sólo puede rogar porque la gente esté lo suficientemente distraída para no prestarles atención. A veces salir con Ricky puede avergonzar bastante — Yo aquí acabé siendo el tonto al final. Y yo que pensaba que podía tener alguna posibilidad con el moreno.

— Que pesado te pones, que lo dejes ya Ricky — se quejó con molestia Raoul.

— Uy pero que malos humores traes cariño, te hace falta follar un poco me parece — ríe el mallorquín — Voy a tener que hablar con Rodrigo.

— Pues para tu información anoche follamos perfectamente, te agradezco la preocupación — respondió más enfadado aún. Qué le importaba a él lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con su marido. Lo que le faltaba, tener que andar dando explicaciones.

— Tan perfectamente no creo. No tendrías ese humor de mierda si fuera así — siguió la broma, haciéndolo enfurecer todavía más.

— Mi humor no tiene por qué tener nada que ver con eso — dijo ya más rojo que un tomate.

Al final la salida que pensó que le ayudaría a distraerse estaba haciéndole poner de peor humor todavía.

— ¿Tiene que ver con que hable de Agoney entonces? — preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Vale, sí. El de ayer fue un polvo de mierda — admitió derrotado, esquivando el otro tema.

— Ay amiga amiga — suspiró apoyando su mano en su hombro para dejar un apretón — ¿Está todo bien entre vosotros?

— ¿Si? — respondió con duda. En realidad todo estaba bien, lo de esa noche había sido una pelea tonta, pero la sensación de que ya nada era igual entre ellos no dejaba de invadirle — Es que todo está bien, como siempre. Sólo tuvimos una discusión tonta hoy pero todo está bien.

— Pero... — le incitó a seguir.

— Pero siento que no es lo mismo — dijo mirando a su amigo a los ojos. No quería hablar mucho del tema con él, al fin y al cabo era amigo de los dos y no quería ponerlo en medio. Pero necesitaba desahogarse — No sé, ya se me pasará.

— O no.

— Tiene que pasarse Ricky — le aseguró — Tenemos una hija.

— ¿Y? — cuestionó el mayor — Eso no quiere decir que tengan que seguir juntos para toda la vida ¿sabes? Si las cosas no van bien, no van bien. Pueden separase y ya está, eso no va a cambiar las cosas para Luna.

— Sí que va a cambiarlas. Y mucho — el rubio estaba seguro de lo que decía — Ya bastante poco ve a Rodrigo por el trabajo como para que pasen todavía menos tiempo juntos. Y además — sacudió la cabeza — no sé por qué estamos hablando como si me fuera a separar. Yo estoy enamorado de Rodrigo — dijo con convicción.

— ¿Estás seguro? — le preguntó su amigo.

A partir de esa noche, aquella simple pregunta, le plantó una duda que no dejaría de crecer.


End file.
